Chased by the Shadows
by Ms M.E.B.S
Summary: "In order for our deal to be sealed, Dusk, you must leave him," Imogene's toxic green eyes were earnest and deadly. "You must leave Jacob." I scoffed. "And let you take advantage of him again? Never." Imogene shook her head. "No, Dusk. You'll leave him for other reasons. You'll leave him because he doesn't belong with you." "Oh?" "No, he doesn't belong with or to either of us."
1. Piercing the Shadows

******Disclaimer: I do not own any of Stephenie Meyer's characters – only my own.**

**Chapter One: Piercing the Shadows  
Dusk Malveya's POV  
10****th**** of January **

His voice was gentle against my senses as he whispered, "Dusk, do you want something to eat?" He asked hesitantly, as if those few syllables would make me snap like a twig.

His grip on my feeble state was tight and it seemed like his strong arms were the only chains keeping me from collapsing. "I...I just need s-something to dr-drink...I th-think," I murmured absentmindedly, staring blankly ahead. My surroundings had blurred entirely and all I could hear was the buzz of distant, cheerful voices. Only but one said my name; and none mentioned my mother or her state of health.

Jacob's fingers traced my wrist, following the visible veins beneath my chocolate complexion, and leaving a trail of warmth over my skin. It was as if I were a fragile, porcelain doll that needed to be mended after smashing irrevocably. He was so delicate with me, holding me close and protectively. "Do you want me to ask the stewardess for some water?"

I didn't respond for at least a minute, keeping my words at a minimum in fear of bursting into tears. However, the gravelly dryness in my throat wouldn't subside and I'd need to have a clear voice if I was to talk my stubborn and suicidal mother into surviving cancer of the lungs with a baby on the way. "Yes, please."

A weary silence filled the small alcove Jacob and I were sitting in on the airplane. Across from us, my little sister, Aria, was perched and sleeping soundly with her head relaxed on her best friend, Zachery Swan's shoulder. Zach was wide awake, however, holding Aria close and cautiously watching Jacob from the corner of his eye.

Zachary was reading _A Picture of Dorian Grey_, though his eyes always seemed to trail back to my slumbering sister. Her tranquil, petite frame seemed to fit into his perfectly and he'd gaze at Aria lovingly for a few moments before returning to the pages of his novel.

It was obvious that the boy was in love with my little sister–unsurprisingly, many were–but I was unsure whether Aria returned his hidden feelings. Even saying so little, it was clear Zachery was a kind and respectful boy, who meant no real harm in sneaking away from Forks with Aria. I understood then that he merely wanted to help his dear friend retrieve her sister. If he was anything like his half-sister, Sienna Swan, I would surely grow to like him soon enough.

Jacob's fingers drew soothing patterns into my clammy palm. Every now and then, his thumb cascaded down my cheek to rid my skin of any excess tears that I could not fight. We'd barely spoken since we boarded the plane, though neither of us seemed bothered by that. We were used to the harshness of each other's cold shoulders, so civil silence was easy to handle.

Jacob's heat was warm, strangely supportive, and it reminded me that I wasn't alone.

With that thought drifting from my mind, I was left staring into the distance again. I felt Jacob shift slightly, civilly motioning for an airline assistant to come. When the stewardess approached us with a white-toothed grin, she asked politely, "How can I help you, sir?"

For a moment, I felt Jacob's dark eyes observing me vigilantly. His hot hands clutched my still ones and I felt an intense worry radiating from him. He glanced up at the stewardess and nodded curtly. "A bottle for water for my partner, please," He responded.

The word slightly jolted me from my miserable trance.

_Partner_?_ Oh...that is what I guess I am now, _I thought. I liked the sound of it: partner. I preferred it to friend or girlfriend. _Partner_ was more intimate – more finalised of where we stood in each other's lives. I glanced down at our clasped hands and, for a moment, I enjoyed the contrast our skin tones made: his russet copper and mine chocolate brown.

I looked up towards Jacob's face and studied his refined, Quileute features. I was still astounded that he had just sacrificed his daughter's safety by choosing to return to Forks with me._ Sarah-Isabelle Rebecca Rachel Black _was presently being taken care of by Joanne–BlackSwan's housekeeper–and her daughter, Kallista Smith, in Colorado while Jacob and I travelled to Washington.

If there was one person I trusted more than myself, it was Joanne Smith. She was a mother at heart and had lived putting people first. She had secrets, as we all did, but hers were hard to fight. Benjamin Harris, our previous chauffer, was also a person with lies beneath his skin. Both Jo and Ben strangely entwined into the enigma of Sarah's biological mother and her supernatural ancestry.

On the last day of 2020, it was revealed that Sarah not only had a shape-shifting father, but her mother–Lira Orion–was the Queen of a very old and very dangerous empire known as the Children on the Moon. Children of the Moon were _authentic_ werewolves – the ones who'd morph under the glow of a full moon with an uncontrollable thirst for blood.

Last New Year's Eve, Henry Carter–an evil vampire who'd wreaked havoc between my families–informed us that he was sent by Queen Lira to reclaim Sarah for her kingdom and bring her back to _Persia_, a realm far below the surface of the present Middle East.

Thoughts of Sarah and her safety worried me, shocking me into a restless and more protective state, though I knew I needed to see my mother urgently. However, I was glad Jacob had allowed her to go back to school yesterday. I was somewhat proud that he let her attend when there were so many threats surrounding us. I think Jacob realised that Sarah currently needed the distraction of academic learning and the social, less supernatural, aspects of humans.

"Dusk?" Jacob's eyes were careful, as if his words were treading on dangerous grounds. "How do you feel?"

I licked my dry, cracking lips and heaved a tired sigh. "I don't feel anything."

Jacob nodded in a strange, mournful understanding. "That's normal."

I smiled weakly, forcing a laugh from my lips. "Is it?"

Jacob sighed, glancing towards our clasped hands sorrowfully. "Dusk, what do you want me to say?" His voice sounded absolutely miserable and I felt a bizarre gratitude for the bond we shared. At least I'd have someone to picture the anguish I was encasing. "I don't know how to make things better. I...I don't know how to heal the wounds of losing a parent. I was nine when I lost my mother in a car accident...and I didn't feel anything until the funeral. It hit me hardest when my father told me it was time to say goodbye."

"My mother's not dead yet, you know. I don't have to say goodbye right now," I replied expressionlessly. "We still have time to figure this out. Being pregnant while suffering cancer is always a loose/loose situation, especially if the mother isn't taking treatment. I can't even imagine what my father is going through. Grandma Aisha must be devastated and I'm sure my brothers are confused about everything. I need to go back and fix things."

"Dusk, you can't fix _everything_," Jacob stated gravely. "Some things just happen-"

"I need to see my parents and find out what's really going on," I interrupted with a wilful manner.

He frowned at my ominous words. "What do you mean?"

I bit my lip, contemplating my thoughts warily and admitting, "As soon as my sister declared that my mother had cancer...I couldn't help thinking of my grandfather and how Imogene killed him with her dark magic."

"You think this has something to do with what happened on New Year's Eve?" He asked with raised eyebrows.

Distant memories of Imogene Brooklyn and her supposed father, Henry Carter, returned to my battered and fatigued memory. "She's probably holding a grudge, her pride is tattered and maybe she wanted to get back at us is the most wretched way possible. Cursing my mother with the sickness my grandfather has just died from is the perfect way to have her revenge."

Jacob gazed into my teary eyes and clasped my cheek with his warm hand, sending strokes of electricity down my face. "What _will_ you do if Imogene does have something to do with this?" He whispered gentle as his thumb cleared the fragile skin beneath my eyes of cascading tears.

I breathed deeply and my eyes flickered from his face to my hands. "I don't know," I cried, feeling sobs build within my raspy throat. I hated crying in public – it left me feeling vulnerable and defenceless. Though, I realised it wouldn't matter if we were alone in a pitch-black room, I'd feel additionally uncomfortable for shedding tears in front of the man I loved. Falling in love was still a new world to me and I hadn't totally let down my guard, as much as I thought I had.

"I don't know how to contact her...to persuade her _not_ to do something that seems justified in the eyes of an evil! I don't know what she might want in exchange for my mother's life. I just know I can't let my mum die...I just c-can't. I _will_ use my magic if it comes to those extremes. No matter how much I'm terrified of untamed magic and my powers, I'll heal Mum somehow. I'll even try to seek out the Gypsies of Treya in Nepal."

"Gypsies of Treya in Nepal?" Jacob repeated in surprise.

"Oh, they are a clan of immortal Dovebloods," I explained. "Some call the three highest priestesses of Treya the Goddesses of Doveblood, but I unsure of their three exact names. They are similar to that of royalty in our perspectives. They're a very strong, very almighty group of witches who live in the Nepalese Mountains...where Treya poses as a sought of haven for endangered or immortal, solitary Dovebloods. They all study magic and the protection of mortals from our enemies, such as vampires and Dragon-bloods. My grandmother once told me that if I was in dire need of magic advice, I was to go to them and they'd help me indefinitely."

"Aria told me that you were different," An unfamiliar voice startled me and my eyes shot across to meet Zach's curious ones, their creamy brown irises darkening secretively. He pronounced his words unusually, as if he didn't converse regularly, but they were understandable. "But she never told me that you were a witch."

Jacob narrowed his eyes at the young, deaf boy. "I thought you were deaf," He snapped with the voice of an Alpha. "Why are you eavesdropping?"

"I _am_ deaf," Zachary replied with the same cold, threatened expression. "But I've been able to lip read since I was nine. That's why I don't have to attend different classes at school. I prefer to sign, though. I wasn't eavesdropping; I was merely observing and reading your lips."

"It's the same thing," Jacob hissed irritably. "And I'd appreciate if you stayed out of private conversations. The supernatural world is not for your concern."

Zachery laughed humourlessly. "I have two siblings who are vampires and two others who are werewolves! I'm stuck as the youngest and the most normal out of _five_ children...and that's surprising coming from a deaf teenager who can play the drums. I've known about my supernatural and immortal family since the day I could talk...which was five years ago."

Panic flooded my system as his confronting words sunk into my mind. "Does Aria know?" I demanded, leaning forward in my seat and shooting my slumbering sister an apprehensive glance. "Have you told her?"

"She's my best friend; I don't want her caught in the crossfire of a supernatural occurrence and not knowing what to brace herself for. Yes, I told Aria about vampires and shape-shifters," He mumbled and regret weakened his steel expression. I could only imagine Aria's terror at observing the paranormal realm roar to life and a shiver ran through my body. I wanted to shield my family from this chaos, so of course destiny planted a human boy with immortal connections into the mix. "And then her grandmother filled in the missing spaces of things I didn't know yet. One being Dragon and Doveblood, which Mrs McNamara never told me _you_ were."

My thoughts were somewhat racing, yet slightly calmed by the knowledge of having someone else is the Malveya family being able to recognize and accept the mystical world. "Do my parents know about-" I instantly leaned back in my seat once the stewardess reappeared with that bright, red lipstick smile and a bottle of water in hand.

Without a word, she handed it to me gladly. "Thank-you," I responded after feeling the cool bottle in my clammy palms. Her grin merely widened before she left my seat and answered another passenger's call. I relaxed again; my pleasant gaze becoming interrogative once Zach was in my view. "Do my parents know?" I snapped.

Zachary wordlessly shook his head, tearing his eyes from mine and gazing out the window of the plane expressionlessly. It was dark and gloomy outside, with clouds covering every inch of horizon. It was nearly 5:00pm and we'd arrive in Washington at 8:15.

I took a nervous gulp of my bottled water and Jacob's watchful eyes were on me as soon as my hand began violently trembling. I took long mouthfuls of liquid, madly swallowing down the soothing water, even though I was far from thirsty.

As my raised hand shook, I realised I was only trying to fight the overwhelming sense of needing to weep. Jacob pulled me into his chest, placing a warm kiss upon my forehead once the trembling in my hand spread throughout my body and I started crying uncontrollably.

"Shhh, shhh, shhh," He'd whisper softly, my inner anguish ricocheting from my soul and into Jacob's voice.

* * *

"Where to, guys?" The driver asked as the four of us piled into a waiting, white cab that sat by the exit of William Fairchild International Airport.

Zachary gingerly sat in the front, wary to leave Aria's side, and I sat between Jacob and my sister in the back seat.

"Forks General Hospital, please," Aria requested politely. Leaning her head against my shoulder, her delicate, Spanish curls fell across her forehead and her baby-blue eyes fluttered closed once more. Aria was still so very exhausted, even after hours of sleep, and I urged her continual slumber by putting my arm around her shoulders in a motherly nature. Aria tiredly snuggled into my side, breathing a sigh of relaxation as I tenderly stroked her cheeks.

"Sure thing, Miss," The cabbie replied with a nod as the car's engine revved up feverishly and we sped off into the distance, following a road I'd been down a thousand times. My surroundings were a blur of grey snow and bare trees as the taxi glided down the highway.

Jacob's warmth radiated into my side and my unease slightly subsided with him so close. His fingers almost immediately entwined with mine and I gave his hand a gentle squeeze, a silent thank-you in return for his unconditional support. I found it wasn't as cold in Washington and the fresh, exhilarating air was similar to Colorado's.

My gaze shifted to Jacob when Aria's breathing made its decent into a deeper, sleepier state. His head was rotated towards the window, concentrating whilst he looked deep into the wilderness passing us by. Jacob's expression was intense, shielding a hurt I strangely picked up on from him. My head relaxed onto his shoulder and my affectionate gesture caught his attention. He gave me a weak smile, placing a gentle kiss on my forehead.

"Are you alright, Jacob?" I quietly murmured in concern.

He let out a low chuckle. "You just had half an hour's breakdown of sobbing...and you're asking _me_ if I'm alright?"

"That was nearly two hours ago. I'm all cried out now, which is good because I have to be strong when I get to the hospital," I defended, gazing into his eyes with a small frown. "And now you seem troubled. You're worrying."

Jacob smirked, shifting slightly so I was closer than before. "I'm fine," He whispered in a deep, husky tone that didn't convince me whatsoever.

"No, you're not," I countered sternly.

Jacob heaved a sigh, rolling his eyes at my stubborn expression, something he'd grown used to. He peered out of the window again, casting his gaze over the harsh woodlands. "I enjoy how you decide how I'm feeling so often, Dusk. Look, I...I just haven't been to Forks since my father died, which was five years ago. Nothing's changed, though."

"That bothers you?" I remarked curiously.

"No," He shrugged. "I think not. I don't know what's wrong with me. I guess, I just never imagined returning to Forks for anyone other than myself. Now, here I am, following my imprint back home because...because I love her too much to let her do this alone. I'm...I'm not as self-centred when you're around."

The bright, loving smile that shattered my sombre features was hard to fight. "Jacob, the day you gained a daughter was the day you weren't selfish anymore. If you are a worthy, responsible parent...you don't feel that need to do things for yourself. I know I don't feel like I'm constantly doing things for myself now that Sarah's in my life. I've been worrying about her _so_ much, haven't you?"

He nodded and smirked. "Dusk, you _never_ do things for yourself...and that's your problem. One day, I'm taking you out and we are doing whatever _you_ want," A chaste smile and blush grazed my expression and I diverted my gaze. "Yet, you do seem to know more about parenting than half of the parents out there."

I shrugged and my eyes fell upon my little, sleeping sister. "When I was little, my sister would always crawl into bed with me after a bad dream and I'd rock her to sleep. Usually, my dad was out working late and my mum would be up waiting for him. So, _I'd_ generally be the one Aria, Matthew and Nathanael would go to whenever they'd trip over and need a bandaid, whenever they'd need their hair combed, whenever they'd need advice on which clothes to wear at their friend's party." I chuckled to myself at the numerous memories of big sisterhood. "It turns out–even after moving _states_ away–they do still come to me for things"

Jacob smiled broadly and opened his mouth to respond, only to have an inquisitive voice interrupt him, "Hey...are you Jacob Black?" The taxi driver asked with a newfound enthusiasm, looking at us via the rear-view mirror. The middle-aged man's eyes appeared hopeful as he carefully observed Jacob's features.

Jacob cleared his throat uncomfortably before replying, "Yes, I am."

The cabbie looked like he'd just seen the Lord and I chuckled to myself. "Oh, man!" The driver exclaimed excitedly. "You're that car inventor, right? Jeez, you're a legend! My kids think you're awesome; my oldest son is doing a _four_ year college degree in car engineering because of you. The pay is great, he loves it and he's not going to end up a bum like me...so thank-you for inspiring him, Mr. Black."

Jacob gave the cabbie a forced smile. "I wouldn't call myself a legend..." He trailed off and I smiled at his modest embarrassment. "But I'm glad your son is doing something he enjoys. I never got a degree in mechanics or car designing, though. I wouldn't really too much about studying or college."

"Are you kidding? You never went to college? You must be a natural! Whenever you're on TV, you're talked about for at least a week. So many people here are proud of you. Your cars are _amazing_, man! Everyone thinks you're gonna be the guy to make cars fly. Hey, is that your next goal?"

"To make flying cars?" Jacob raised his eyebrow with a chuckle. "Well, that's classified information."

"Oh...well, it's a shame what happened at your New Year's Eve party," The cabbie remarked sympathetically and I saw pain flash across Jacob's features. "Who'd have thought, ay? That was just horrible. The FBI cleared it as an animal attack...but the guys at my work are calling it some kind of devil's cult bloodbath. Was it really just a mass animal attack, sir?"

Jacob nodded, restraining his expression from leaking out any emotional details. "Yes, it was. I saw it myself."

"So there really were rapid, mutant wolves attacking civilians? Reporters say it might've had something to do with the moon's position which sent them feral."

"Well," Jacob chuckled coolly, as if making a sarcastic joke to lighten the suffocating atmosphere. "They weren't _werewolves_," I tensed at the reference to the supernatural. "So, I doubt the moon truly makes a difference. Perhaps it spurred them on a bit, though."

"I guess," The taxi driver agreed nonchalantly. "Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, sir. Who'd have thought a guy from _La Push_ would make it this far? Your cars _are_ unbelievable, man, just awesome. Even those environmentalist _badgers_ can't pester you about global warming with the newest BlackWolf model."

Apart from the derogatory comment he'd thrown towards greenies, the cabbie seemed to really admire Jacob and his work. I'd always thought he was just a gifted mechanic, like many other car designers, though it seemed he was a highly respected inventor. It suddenly hit me how humble, yet so cocky, Jacob could constantly be. He'd never tried to shove his wealth into my face and that was something I'd placed in high regard. Jacob didn't come from a rich, upper-class hometown and I think the value of financial privacy had stuck with his habits.

"Thank-you," Jacob replied rigidly and licked his lips, drawing his eyes away from the rear-view mirror.

Unsure of how to react, I sighed and kept my head on Jacob's shoulder, which was now tense.

* * *

"Oh, yes, the maternity ward. Well, that's on the top floor, Miss," The Forks General's receptionist responded when Aria requested my mother's spot in the hospital. "The computer says that Mrs. Malveya has been moved to 21-C."

"Why has she been moved?" Aria asked with raised eyebrows.

"Mrs. McNamara has asked to move your mother into her own room with a view of the garden. She paid extra for a room change, as well as requesting a doctor from another hospital to treat her daughter, who she thinks may be of higher skill than surgeons here."

"Has she found another doctor yet?" Jacob asked suddenly and an unreadable expression flashed through his eyes.

The receptionist shook her head. "No, sir. But Mrs. McNamara is seeking out a doctor that left Forks General nearly a decade ago. Dr. Carlisle Cullen."

"How does she know Dr. Cullen?" Zachary queried with a frown. "I never told Aria that my in-law was a doctor."

"Excuse me?" I turned around with wide-eyes. "Your in-laws are the Cullens?" I only knew them as a vegetarian vampire family who Jacob's estranged friend, Bella Swan, married into. It made sense once I thought of it clearly. Zachary's half-sister was Bella Swan, as well as Sienna Swan and Leah Clearwater Mahora, so obviously he conversed with the Cullens regularly. Though, it still startled me that he considered a coven of vampires family. Vampire interaction was not something _I_ considered healthy.

"Of course they are," Zachary replied with a nod. "Bella married Edward Cullen a while ago. Seth lives with them in Alaska now. He moved after he started going out with Renesmee a few years ago."

Jacob's face twisted into an agonised expression. "How can he stand the stench of them all?" He asked rhetorically. "It makes me sick."

"Hey, show some respect, Black!" Aria snapped defensively, shooting Jacob an angry glare. "That's my best friend's family you're offending when you say crap like that. If you're going to stick with my sister, you better get used to the fact that the Cullens are in your life as well now."

"Dusk hasn't even _met_ the Cullens," Jacob rolled his eyes. "And she won't ever if _I_ decide."

"But you don't decide," Zachary countered sharply. "So you'll have to deal with the fact that Sienna is coming back."

"Sienna has nothing to do with this," Jacob snarled whilst I cringed. "And who told _you_ about that?"

"Bells told me why Si never talks of you and always turns off the TV whenever there's something on about you," Zachary remarked bluntly and hurt flashed across Jacob's eyes. "What you did wasn't very honourable, Mr. Black. You left when all of them were in dire need."

"Sienna was dead in my eyes," Jacob replied stiffly. "They all were...and I couldn't handle it. I was _seventeen_, what did you expect? Besides, I'm not that little boy anymore. If I could change the past...I would've stood by Si, no matter the consequences."

I gave the receptionist a wary look, noticing her baffled and absorbed expression. Alarm shot into my voice as I cleared up the mess our frank conversation had just caused, "My partner's ex-girlfriend has...caused some issues over the years," I lightly chuckled and the receptionist met my two-faced eyes. "My little's sister new friend is Sienna's half-brother, so it begins a few family feuds. I apologise."

The receptionist nodded understandingly. "What a drama," She remarked.

I laughed half-heartedly, a fake smile brightening the mood. "And that's only half of it! Well, thank-you anyway," With that, I steered the four of us away from the desk and shot Zachary and Jacob threatening glances once we neared the elevator. "You two better stop this arguing!" I ordered through clenched teeth. "People are going to start asking questions and what are we going to say then?"

"You're right," Jacob admitted gently.

"I'm sorry, too," Zachary mumbled regretfully, casting his gaze over the floor. "I promised my family that I wouldn't say anything to endanger them...and I'm breaking that promise because of my pride."

"Fine," I sighed. "Just, come on...let's get to Mum and forget this for now."

"Oh..." Aria trailed off, shooting me a wary glance as the elevator doors slid open. "Well, Zach and I will take the stairs."

I nodded and Jacob merely frowned at our nonverbal exchange of understanding. "Are you sure?" I whispered with raised eyebrows.

"Yeah, I just...I've been a little more jumpy lately. Forcing myself to cram into something I'm terrified of isn't a good idea. Zachary doesn't mind using the stairs with me," She took Zach's hand and his attention immediately shifted to my sister adoringly. His arm swept around her waist with a sense of protection in his eyes. "We'll be up there soon, Dusk."

I nodded with a small smile and entered the elevator with Jacob. "I'll see you soon," I replied just before the doors closed and my sister's anxious face disappeared.

It was then very silent – very silent and still. Jacob's arms laced around my waist and I leaned against the elevator wall. "Are you ready for this?" He asked in a deep voice that changed the intimate atmosphere around us. The soft flutter in my stomach was hard to ignore.

I nodded. "I think so."

"I'm going to be right there beside you, you know?" He remarked and his protective arms tightened around my waist. His lips slightly grazed upon my own and the flutter in my stomach rose into my beating heart. "I'm right here, Dusk."

"I know. Thank-you, Jacob," I responded with a warm smile, snaking my arms around his neck. I was trapped between Jacob's heaving chest and the elevator's wall. Running my fingers through his cropped, black hair whilst I breathed in his musky scent and ran my lips over his again, I whispered: "I love you."

He chuckled, cascading his fingers down my jaw and leaving chills engulfing my entire body. Following the trail his fingers ran, his lips replaced the hot path he made down my neck. They parted slightly under my neck, as if to feel my pulse beneath his lips and enjoying the thrashing rhythm it made. "I love you, too."

I swallowed nervously and shuddered when he placed a long, chased kiss upon my collarbone. I felt his smirk against my skin and his hands grasped my waist tightly, keeping my body grounded from floating away and running his hands down the curves I'd never truly took notice to in my figure. I sucked in a sharp breath as he set his tender lips upon mine, working slowly and without urgency.

This was a moment I'd call a piece of heaven in hell.

However, the blissful moment vanished when we were jolted by the elevator indicator, which buzzed to signify we'd reached the Maternity Ward. Jacob laughed in amusement as a crimson blush flooded my cheeks after an elderly nurse, who was tapping her foot impatiently by the opened elevator doors, cleared her throat in disapproval.

"Sorry," Jacob apologised impishly and gave the nurse a blinding, white-toothed smile. "Uh, could you direct us to 21-C in this ward, please?"

The nurse blinked rapidly–as if lost in a dreamy trance–and nodded mutely, seeming flustered by Jacob's attractive confidence. "Down the hall and to your left, sir," She replied expressionlessly. "It will be to towards the end of that corridor."

"Thank-you," I smiled graciously and the nurse merely nodded, entering the elevator as we exited.

I rolled my eyes once we moved passed the nurse and Jacob gave me a knowing grin. "I can smile myself out of _any_ situation," He stated arrogantly, snaking his arm comfortably around my waist.

"I bet you can," I muttered sarcastically, shooting him a contradicting glance as we followed the nurse's instructions and turned left. Walking down the long corridor, my eyes passed many pregnant women who shuffled along the carpeted floor in their robes and slippers – either entering their rooms or greeting another doting family member.

"Hey, why didn't your sister take the elevator with us?" Jacob asked curiously.

"Oh..." I bit my lip as the memory of my little sister's screaming flooded my thoughts and I winced. "Aria dislocated her elbow by getting her arm jammed between the closing doors of an elevator when she was ten. She was trying to stop our little brother, Matt, from wondering away when he was a toddler. She's had a mild case of claustrophobia ever since and tries to avoid elevators whenever she can...since she now associates crammed spaces with pain."

Jacob nodded thoughtfully and smiled. "Another Malveya mystery uncovered."

I chuckled at his resolve. "There are many secrets beneath my skin, you know."

He raised his eyebrow. "Should I be worried by th-?"

Jacob was cut off by the loud and frustrated words: "Boys, would you please stop riding those safety hazards down the hallways? You're going to injure somebody soon!" The angry woman's voice was then followed by the clustered noise of wheels screeching along a floor and the booming, yet easily expected, crash. My eyes widened when I saw two familiarly clumsy boys collide into a wall after balancing on their mini skateboards.

Matthew and Nathanael had both rammed themselves into a wall – something incredibly typical of my _tweedle dee & tweedle dum_ brothers. Though, seeing their playful faces under those self-made crash helmets still made a grin brighten my features. Jacob watched my expression transform in a sort of wonder and I felt my heart flutter at the sight of my baby brothers. "Matt, Nate!" I called from across the hall and their heads immediately shot up to find the source of my voice.

Suddenly, my bewildered brothers looked absolutely ecstatic and they scrambled to their feet. "Dusk!" They exclaimed with light, joyful smiles. They sprinted down the lobby in lightning speed, charging towards my outstretched arms. I felt Jacob shift away with a chuckle as Nate and Matt collided into my body and I fell to my knees, enveloping them in a massive hug, kissing each of them on the head numerous times.

"Oh, I've missed you guys so much," I breathed, holding them close as they buried their faces into the crook of my neck. Tears of bliss built up in my closed eyes and my hold on my little brothers tightened. "You've grown so much since I've been gone."

While I held them, I felt Matthew's tears soak into my skin. He softly cried in my protective hold and clutched me with all of his strength, clinging to me as if I were about to disappear again. "You're coming home...right, Dusk?" Matt whispered with a croaking voice.

"Stop crying, you baby!" Nate ordered his twin as they pulled back and stared at me. Though, I also saw tears building within Nate's dark chocolate eyes and he sniffled stubbornly. "You're gonna make Mum upset again, stupid. Do you want her to cry, too...and then we'll get in trouble?"

"You're not allowed to cry anymore?" I whispered astoundingly.

"Dad doesn't like it when Mum gets upset. So...he says we have to be really strong and act like nothing's wrong...even though, whenever Mum hugs us, she feels really cold and she doesn't look normal anymore. Her skin looks white, Dusk, even though she's supposed to be brown," Matthew replied, rubbing away the tears with the back of his hands.

My heartbeat sped up. "Where...where is Dad?" I murmured nervously.

Nate and Matt both pointed to the closed door at the end of the corridor, where their small skateboards had been left. "We were practising the tricks Zach taught us on our skateboards to show Mum when she gets out of bed for a while. The nurse keeps on yelling at us for crashing into walls, but at least we haven't crashed into _anyone_. Mum usually goes for a walk outside in the afternoon...but Dad thought it'd be better if we showed her some tricks inside instead."

Matt nodded and added, "But we think Dad just doesn't want Mum going outside anymore 'cause its cold and she's already...you know, sick. Hey, how do you know Mum was sick? Did Grandma call you?"

"No," I hesitated for a moment, licking my lips. "Uh, Aria came to Colorado with Zach and told me. We came back to Washington together."

"Really?" My brothers exclaimed in unison.

"Well, uh...I'm happy Aria's come back, but don't tell _her_ that. Dad was freaking out and Mum was getting even sicker because she was worrying all the time. She thought Aria ran off with Zach to get married or something stupid like that," Nate _tsked_ with a roll of his eyes.

"Where is Aria, Dusk?" Matt asked quietly.

"She'll be up in a second," I stated with a forced smile. "She took the stairs with Zach. You can go and wait for her if you want. I'm going to be talk to Dad for a while."

My brothers nodded reluctantly. "He's acting weird," Nate blurted out suddenly. "He's not speaking English anymore."

"What do you mean?" I frowned, a nervous laugh bursting from my lips. "Is Dad talking gibberish now?"

"No...Nate means that he's not talking English as much, but Spanish instead. He's always mumbling in Spanish and you're the only one who can understand what he's saying, apart from Grandpa Vincent. But...he's not here, you know, anymore."

It was true: I was fluent in Spanish and I'd always felt like it was me and my father's secret language that bonded us in a way no one else could. "How is Grandma?" I whispered sadly.

"She was sad that you didn't come to Grandpa Vincent's funeral," Nate murmured, casting his eyes over the ground. "And she blames Aria for you not calling so often. Ever since Aria sent you that mean letter, you've been hardly phoning us. When Aria ran away...Dad blamed Grandma for it because she was angry with her."

"Oh, that wasn't the reason!" I panicked, anxious for the divide in my family. "I just...had a lot to do. Things were coming up a lot. I know Aria was angry at me for leaving in the middle of the night at Christmas time...but that wasn't the reason I didn't call as much. I'll have to tell Grandma. Where is she?"

My brothers then pointed to 21-C again and I nodded solemnly, gulping. "Okay," I breathed determinedly and stretched up from my crouch position. My brothers were nearly seven inches shorter than me now and it seemed they really had grown in height.

Though, when I glanced down again, my brothers were staring up at a looming figure behind me in astonishment. "What's wrong?" I frowned, rotating my body towards their line of vision. Jacob stood behind me, casually leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest and his head turned the other way, politely providing privacy for my reunion with Nathanael and Matthew.

I smiled at Jacob's civil gesture of manners. "Jacob..." His eyes met mine as soon as the name fell from my lips. Jacob gave me a smile and then my brothers a nod of friendly acknowledgment. "Do want to come and meet my brothers?"

My brothers backed away slightly, nestling behind my waist as Jacob strode towards me with a bright, forthcoming smile. "I thought you'd never ask," He nodded courteously and glanced behind my waist, giving my brothers his hand to shake.

I chuckled at his respectful manner: smiling as if he were addressing the president instead of my goofy, baby brothers and offering his hand like a true gentleman. My brothers were wary but, of course, Nate was the first to poke his head out from behind me. "That's Nathanael," I introduced softly, pointing to the brother with the buzz-cut.

Jacob shook his hand firmly and grinned. "It's nice to meet you."

Soon enough, Matt stepped out and shook Jacob's hand, too. I placed my hand on Matt's shoulder while I said with an equally cheerful tone, "And this is Matthew."

Matthew had black, shaggy hair that fell across his forehand in curls he'd inherited from our father. Nate had black hair, too, but he'd had it cut a while ago and preferred it short to differentiate himself from his identical brother. Both my brothers were very striking boys and, even with matching features, there was still something everyone could tell apart in them.

Nathanael was a blabber-mouth, who was constantly asking for trouble and tried to dominate every competition he played. He was also determined to join the army when he grew up, which hinted why he'd had a buzz-cut since he was eight.

However, Matthew was calmer – less crazed with sports and challenges that made you sweat and break bones. He, too, was a mischievous rascal...but he'd always been able to really contemplate every side of a prank or hoax before he threw it towards you unexpectedly. Matt had secrets talents–such as writing and music–that he'd only share with Mum and me.

Matthew and Nathanael were a good duo and they balanced each other out well. But, I didn't love them for the two of a kind they made, I adored them for their individuality and their ambitions to be different – just like everybody else in the world. I was so proud of my little brothers, as well as my sister, because they knew who they were and I never wanted them to lose that knowledge.

"You're that guy who builds those cool cars, aren't you?" Matt raised his eyebrow.

"Yes, I am that guy who builds those cool cars," Jacob smiled.

Nathanael gasped, looking between Jacob and me. "Hey, how did you make the supercharged & turbocharged engine of 2019? My dad said it was the most expensive car of the decade."

Jacob chuckled awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck. "Oh, well...that's a bit of a long story...and I told my managers that it was way too overpriced. Though, I guess, I just make the cars and they advertise them."

"Um, speaking of Dad, I think I may visit him quickly and see Mum for a while. I miss her and Aria should be here any second. I'll be right back, okay?" I took a step away from my brothers and Jacob with a gentle smile. All eyes followed me frantically, as if I were the only buffer to an uncomfortable situation. Gosh, why were they all acting as if Jacob was my future husband and I'd just announced the bombshell engagement? "Jacob, why don't you continue telling my brothers about the story of the turbo engine?"

"Uh...sure, Dusk. We'll be right out here," Jacob gave me an encouraging smile as I took a few more steps back. However, my brothers still seemed unsure and huddled together, gaping at Jacob's gigantic frame. Jacob was nearly two ft. taller than them, so I could understand their apprehensiveness. Though, I was sure they'd grow to like him – it was easy to enjoy Jacob's company when he was being sarcastically amusing and a tad chivalrous.

"I'll be right back," I reassured them, waving casually as I turned and made my short way down the maternity ward corridor.

The quietness had shifted my surroundings into a solemn and more focused atmosphere. By the time I reached 21-C's door, my heart was fluttering nervously. I took a deep breath, feeling Jacob's wary eyes on me from down the hallway. I kept my eyes on the beige painted door, fisting my hand and lightly knocking it against the hospital room's entrance.

"Come in," A soft, familiar voice called from the other side of the door.

My hand fell from the wood to the brass doorknob and my fingers slowly curled around the knob. My fingers twisted, pushing it open a crack to find a dim light being cast out of the parting I'd made. My heart raced as I widened the crack and slid my body through the crack, immediately closing the door behind me.

I stood entirely still, keeping my back glued to the door as I peered around the room.

Grey light streamed from a window opposite me, casting shadows over the few pieces of furniture in the bare room. A single bed sat in the corner, a polished bedside table perched beside it with books and a pair of glasses clustered upon it. A wooden wardrobe sat across from the bed and next to it was a leather armchair. Beside the bedside table was a little sofa and in the middle of the room was a small coffee table, holding several empty mugs and a miniature television.

My vigilant eyes fell upon a frail figure sitting on the bed, gazing out of the foggy window with an absentminded expression. In the armchair was a man with an unshaved face, messy hair and a rigid posture. If I didn't recognise those eyes that I, myself, had inherited from him, I wouldn't have called that miserable man my father.

In the sofa was a woman, elderly and exhausted, her glassy eyes glued onto the television screen. Grandma Aisha hated TV, yet there she sat–as still as stone–staring at the screen with an absorbed appearance. My eyes shifted back to my mother again, frail and skinny, who sat stroking her stomach. Her beautiful, vibrant curls had been pulled from her face and exposed her unusually slim face, purple hued lips and chalky skin tone.

My father was the first to look up slowly and his eyes widened immediately when our chocolate brown orbs met. He shot up like a bullet, causing my grandmother to startle at the sound. My mother, too, turned and the most blissful expression broke the mask of nothingness on her face. "Dusk!" She cried and, before I could even run into her arms, tears were falling from her eyes.

Grandma Aisha and Dad both stood back as I rushed to my mother's side, sitting on the bed and falling into her awaiting arms. "Mum," I sobbed as she held me close, kissing me on the forehead as I snuggled into her chest. "I...I thought I-I'd be t-too late."

"Oh, baby girl," She whispered, her voice raspy yet melodic as she sobbed, squeezing me tight. "We will always have time," Something was wrong with her hold on me, though. It was weak and, as close as she tried to hold me, my mother felt fragile. Her embrace didn't make me feel safe; as I'd payed it would on the plane to Washington. Her hug reminded me that she was ill – her body was producing a baby while fighting a disease that was devouring her strength.

"No, we won't _always_ have time, Saffron," I heard Dad mutter darkly from behind us.

"Please, Maurice," My mother pleaded as tears cascaded from her baby-blue eyes. She looked up from our seat on her bed and gazed upon my father wearily. "Just let me hug my little girl before we argue again...and you are removed by the doctor because you are allegedly causing more stress and weakening my immune system. I am really sick of this. Our eldest chick has returned to the nest and you can't even acknowledge her!"

"Saffron, dear, please don't get worked up," Grandma Aisha begged hopelessly from her seat on the sofa, raising her hands in a calming gesture. "More stress _will_ weaken your immune system...and that will hurt the b-baby."

"So it's true?" I breathed out in astonishment. "You _are_ going to have another baby?"

My mother grinned broadly, swiftly taking my hand and placing it over her lower abdomen joyfully.

All I felt was a flat stomach, nothing out of the ordinary, though I realised there was something forming and flourishing in the shell of my mother's womb. My hand was rigid over Mum's stomach but it relaxed once I imagined a small newborn, wailing for affection in my mother's awaiting arms. I pictured him staring up at his big sisters and brothers – blessed with our mother's beautiful, baby-blue eyes and our father's thick, Spanish locks.

A warm feeling swelled in my heart and a small smile graced my face at the feel of my little, budding sibling. "If she weren't, she would've started treatment by now," Dad growled through gritted teeth and my pleasant thoughts were crushed by his harsh tone. "But, no...she insists on protecting that six week old foetus."

My mother shot her husband a threatened glare. "You're acting as if you didn't create this baby, too!" She shouted, continuing to closely hold me in her arms. "I am doing what any mother would do for her baby. The doctor said that proper treatment for this stage of illness can possibly deform him or even _terminate_ him. I'm not taking that risk, Maurice! I will not risk my _baby_ like that."

"He is been in there six weeks," My father exclaimed desperately. "Six weeks, Saffron! He's a bean, barely a sprout. We have to do what's best for the _living_!"

"He _is_ living!" Mum, jabbing a furious finger at him. "He has a spirit, a name and a destiny! How dare you suggest disintegrating his future like a feather and a flame? You are _not_ the man I married more than twenty years ago."

Dad rolled his eyes angrily, snapping his head away from my mother's angry eyes. "Why can't you see clearly, Saffron? Don't you see what you're sacrificing by rejecting treatment? The sickness _will_ get poorer. Soon, your breathing will worsen and you will be suffering, fighting for oxygen that our baby needs to survive."

Grandma's eyes welled up with the tears and she shrunk away from the conversation, attaching her attention to the television to stop the tears from streaming. My mother only clutched me tighter. "I'm not doing it, Maurice," My mother declared stubbornly.

"Saffron, what if you die?" He demanded severely, looking towards Mum again with a distressed urgency.

"Father, please," I said at last and his expectant eyes met mine. My word was absolute, as if I were finalising the peace between my own parents. Dad's urgency and Mum's frustration faded as soon as the word fell from my lips in gentle tone. My grandmother sent me a grateful glance as I divided the stalemate couple. "Enough."

* * *

**A/N: Well, I hoped you enjoyed the first chapter of **_**Chased by the Shadows**_**. I'm thinking of making this story at least thirty-five chapters or less, so I do have a ballpark about where I'm headed. That's good, by the way, because I was blind when I came up with the idea of DITD nearly ten months ago.**

**You can obviously see the transition Jacob & Dusk's relationship has made. But it's not just going to be roses & romance for the werewolf & witch couple. There will be tests and some are already threatening in the shadows. I try to be as realistic with my characters as possible...so there will be some heated moments – good and bad *wink!***

**Anyway, reaching my second book is huge milestone for me...and I'll try to write as much as I can this year. You see, next year is going to pretty huge for my schooling and I don't want to mess it up. So, I'm either going to write heaps to relieve myself of stress or I'm going to write nothing because I'm going to be so obsessed in doing well next year. **

**Anyway, I'll write as soon as possible! Thank-you to any who've taken the time to read this:D**


	2. Kingdom of Snowfall

**Chapter Two: Kingdom of Snowfall  
Dusk Malveya's POV  
10****th**** of January**

"It's such a nice day," My mother smiled absentmindedly as we strolled through the icy foliage with our thick coats rugged up against our skins. These were the times I craved Jacob's presence more the most, when the frost was forcing me into its arctic cage. I was never one who enjoyed the cold, so living in Forks was hard for my Caribbean genes to acclimatize to.

"It's freezing, Mum," I hissed through chattering teeth, wrapping my arms around my torso.

"You'll get used to it, sweetheart," She shrugged nonchalantly. "Just don't think about it and your body will easily adjust."

"This cold can't be good for the baby, can it? Shouldn't we just go back inside now?" I asked hopefully.

"He needs fresh air, doesn't he?" Mum stated rhetorically, tapping her hand of her lower abdomen, something she made an affectionate habit of doing. That little bean in my mum's tummy was one very adored child, who had better be well-behaved when he's born after all our mother went through carrying him. "Or do you miss him so much that you can't bear to leave his side for more than five minutes?"

Baffled, I laughed half-heartedly. "What are you talking about?"

My mother swiftly turned and gave me a knowing smile, raising her eyebrow.

As pale as Mum was, her chocolate skin still glistened against the white snow, which drifted to the ground in such a graceful dance of icy breezes. Flakes of white blanketed over the ground and upon Mum's hair, creating a white and angelic crown of snow in her dark curls. The small hospital garden, which sat outside the maternity ward, was a wonderland of winter.

After my parents' argument about the baby, Grandma Aisha begged me to take Mum to the hospital gardens and calm her down. Dad rigidly stood outside Mum's room, reflecting quite a lot of his previous anger onto Aria for leaving Forks without his permission or knowledge, as well as heatedly cursing in Spanish. When I last entered the elevator with Mum, Aria and my father were having a thunderous war of words in the maternity ward's corridor, while my little brothers fearfully shrunk into my grandmother's embrace with alarmed expressions.

Jacob had given me an apologetic gaze whilst the elevators doors closed and that was all I could communicate before my mother whisked me off into the ground floor gardens. I also noticed my father caught me staring at Jacob longingly and I saw a fuming scowl grow in his features. My father cast a hateful look over Jacob–which frightened me for future encounters between the two men I loved most–and then he began reprimanding my little sister again.

"That man," My mother stated with a genuine laugh. "Jacob Black, isn't it? You're very intimate. I noticed that you kissed him when we passed. You've never kissed a man in public on the lips. Haven't you only kissed two boys before Mr. Black? And they were both on dates you said you hated."

I bit my lip, feeling uncertain emotions circle my heart and a blush rise to my cheeks. I had kissed Jacob when my mother and I passed him to enter the elevator. He'd asked me if I was alright and I responded with an affirmative kiss. It was an instinctive reaction and I hadn't really thought it _too_ strange. Jacob Black was a man I'd kissed pleasantly, so what did my mother expect now? Did she wish me to become an old spinster, who'd help raise her many nieces and nephews?

"Oh...Jacob's just..." If only my mother could feel the emotions I experienced whenever his name drifted into my mind, she wouldn't have to think twice to know that I loved Jacob more than warmth from the sun. My mother's shrewd eyes overwhelmed me entirely and I shook my head dismissively. "Mum, can we talk about something else? Like, maybe...the baby and-"

"Are you in a relationship with him, Dusk?" My mother blurted out abruptly and I felt myself physically shift away from her intense gaze.

I opened my mouth to respond, only to find nothing but a frosty mist flew from my parted lips. Fighting my wordless behaviour, I finally breathed out quietly, "Yes. Yes...I-I am. We don't really know where we're headed from here...but we know that we're meant to be and I don't want to leave his side. Is...that alright with you, Mum?"

My mother stiffened and she bit her lip regrettably. I saw the remorse for the harshness her eyes previously exposed. She turned away again, walking down the snow blanket of a pathway; her steps careful and audibly slow, as if even her _feet_ were considering their response to me. I gulped with a racing heartbeat while I continued to follow my mother down the icy lane.

The path led down to an iron canopy with seats, two functioning outside heaters, a few books and an antique chessboard. The ambiance was quite tranquil–with no one daring to venture out into the winter frost–I could understand why my mother took daily strolls outside to seek silent solace.

"I guess so," My mother stated in conclusion of her thoughts.

"You don't think it's acceptable," I said resolutely, divulging the truth behind my mother's light words.

"Dusk...honey," She heaved a sigh, clasping her hands together. "I'm not living your life. I keep on needing to remind myself that you're _only_ twenty-one. You deserve to make a few mistakes in life...like falling for the wrong man or-"

"Jacob isn't a mistake," I snapped defensively and felt my heart ache at the thought of leaving him as proof.

"You might not think so now, Dusk."

"Jacob and I _are_ meant to be together," I remarked stubbornly.

"Sweetheart, I raised you to be a deep dreamer of ambitions and reality – not of romances and fairytales," When Mum turned to look upon me with a condescending demeanour, my appearance hardened and I drew an emotionless curtain over my expression.

I licked my lips and nodded understandingly. "Aren't I allowed to be a dreamer of both romance _and_ reality, Mother?" I asked with questioning eyes. "Because my life at present, they seem to be one and the same thing."

My mother smiled warmly. "Honey, young love is always like that...but that rush _always_ dies down and you're left to deal with his clearer flaws, as well as the adjustments of committing yourself to another person. Don't you think everything's going a little fast too for you? I just don't want you suffering the consequences of feeling that empty, passionless sensitivity so soon in your life."

I could only laugh for a few moments, shaking my head. "Young love? Mum, my love for Jacob is far from _young_. Its centuries and centuries old! Jacob and I don't share young love...because it was _always_ there, from the very beginning, simmering under the surface, waiting to erupt for our futures."

As my mother and I reached the ivy-entwined canopy, we took a seat under the shelter, letting the warmth from the outside heaters eagerly soak into our brown skin. Once relaxed, my mother's fragile shoulders drooped and she looked out towards the snowy distance. "You always had a way with words, Dusk."

I groaned impatiently. "Ugh, fine. Do you want it plain and simple, Mum? I love Jacob," I declared without hesitation, crossing my arms over my chest defensively. "I love him and no one can change that now."

"Why?" My mother whispered inquisitively, seeming genuinely astonished.

A humourless laugh broke through my lips. "Why do I love Jacob?" I repeated incredulously and my mother promptly nodded. "Because...because he makes me feel something that I can't describe!" I threw my hands up in exaggeration. "He makes me feel safe. He makes me angry, _so_ mad that I could _smash_ something just to describe my emotions, and yet the happiest woman. He makes me scream and shout...and laugh and smile. He makes me love him...and one thing he's succeeded in is making me confess that loving him is _right_."

After spilling the memories I'd bottled up for so long, I exhaustedly fell into my chair and heaved a sigh. My mother stared at me with her classical Mona Lisa smile; her baby-blue eyes glinting of a happiness that was foreign to me. She leaned forward slightly and clasped my hands, which I'd left still on the table. I startled at her kind gesture and frowned.

"He makes you feel something you can't describe?" She asked with a smooth, melodic tone.

I diverted my gaze with a slight blush. "Yes."

"I can't describe that feeling, either," She chuckled softly.

I looked up and met her glistening eyes. "Do you feel that with Dad?"

She nodded keenly. "Yes...and it's the most dangerous feeling in the world. Dusk?" She breathed, squeezing my hand tightly to catch my complete attention, her eyes gleaming of tears. "I foresee trouble ahead and I just want you to be careful, love. Not only with Mr. Black...but with everything around you as well. It pains me to think you are incapable of looking after yourself. You are _so_ strong, my love, yet why do I feel this nagging sense that you are in need of a mother's protection? You have a magic that this blazing to life as we speak," I shivered at the intensity of her cavernous eyes.

"I haven't made any unwise intentions, Mum," I swallowed hard.

"But what would you consider _wise_, Dusk? What would be worthy of your magic?" She asked slowly.

"Your life," I stated firmly. "Saving you and the baby is worth more than anything."

My mother smiled angelically. "The chances of me living through this _soundly_ are poor, yes."

"So why do you continue to put yourself through this?" I demanded incredulously.

"Could you do it, Dusk?" My mother asked as tears cascaded from her eyes. "You are stronger than I am...so maybe you could. But would you abort a child that you've created? Even if you didn't want it or weren't ready, would you get rid of it...like your father instants upon?"

"Mum, I don't think any man understands the weight of losing an unborn child," I admitted, licking my lips. "I've never had children...but I know if I fell pregnant, I'd be terrified of all the possibilities. You're _dying_, Mum, and yet you simultaneously create life! Do you have any idea how strenuous that must be on your body? Something must yield in your state of health...and I think Dad's assuming it's either your life or your baby's."

My mother sighed wearily, leaning back in her chair and placing a hand over her abdomen in a protective nature. Her fingers were still entwined with mine and it was as if the oldest and youngest Malveya children were connected via our mother's delicate touch. "We have seven months until he's born. We'll see...in time."

* * *

**Sarah-Isabelle Black's POV  
12****th**** of January, 2021 – Winter**

_Everything will be fine, _I reassured myself as I swung my backpack over my shoulder and began striding through the school gates. I felt Jo's anxious eyes on me as I walked away from the car she'd dropped me off in. I took a deep breath and repeated those four, encouraging words through my mind as students turned to greet me whilst I calmly strolled down the corridor with a pleasant expression.

I'd admit proudly, I was a well-liked student at school. I wasn't bullied, I could easily stand up for myself and others and I didn't think that mocking and teasing people was a way to gain respect, so I wasn't gossiped about _too_ often. To be honest...most people at school saw my only fault as having a big, clumsy crush on the beautiful loner at school.

But, as I'd remind myself every time I thought of _him_, that wasn't to be an issue anymore. Every time Luca Azeri's name descended upon my mind, my heart swelled with anger and betrayal. I earnestly thought Luca was my friend – someone who I could freely talk to. I had many good-natured friends, but he was someone who I thought understood me on a profound level. When, in confronting reality, Luca Azeri was just like everybody else in my life: secretive liars.

My own _parents_ hadn't even given their legit identities while in their short, star-crossed relationship. My mother was some _queen of the werewolves_ and my father was a big, black wolf! I couldn't deny it to myself anymore; the secrets everyone had been keeping left wounds on my heart when they were finally revealed.

Even Dusk–the _one_ woman I could consider calling my mum–was withholding something vital from our family. Joanne also had secrets about Kallista's biological father, which we were all keen to reveal and refix, but Jo was not comfortable to share anything until Ben visited us with Anastasia Orion while Dad and Dusk were away from BlackSwan.

Nonetheless, here and now we all lived, barely surviving this awaiting limbo, tensed for the next attack to hit our family and attempt defeat the ties between us. Smoothly walking down the hallway, returning the smiles of friends I hadn't seen in weeks, I tried to block out the fact that I was _far_ from human and act like I was normal for a while.

However, that promising attempt was crushed when someone called my name from where my locker was located. I sighed wearily when I stopped in front of my locker, swiftly typing in my personal code and swinging the door open. "Hey, Max," I greeted glumly whilst a short, slender girl with light, copper skin and reddish-brown hair glared at me expectantly.

"Where the hell were you?" She snapped with her hands on her hips.

"I was at home," I replied with a roll of my eyes, reaching for a few books I'd presumably need in class. "Where else am I actually allowed to be?"

"Besides school: _nowhere_! Yet, most of the time, I have no freaking idea where you are. I've been worried sick, girl! You said you'd be at school half an hour ago. Do you know what your dad will do to me if I don't follow his instructions of keeping you safe?"

"I really don't think those rules are necessary anymore, Max. He's not in Colorado, remember? I think you're off the hook. Dad would be in Forks with Dusk by now," I muttered irritably.

"He can still hunt me down telepathically, which is even worse because he'll shove images of threats _inside_ my brain! Do you want me to describe the traumatising stuff that floats through my head whenever I phase with my Pack?" She exclaimed dramatically, throwing her hands in the air. "Because they _aren't_ pretty, Sarah!"

Max was a new member to my father's growing Pack of Quileute shape-shifters.

It seemed–on the night I'd made the telepathic demand for help while Kallista and I were captured by pillaging vampires–I'd also summoned dormant wolves to the surface of unexpected and unprepared teenagers. One of those teenagers was Maxine Clover, a girl who was new to my school and had recently moved to Colorado from North Dakota with her mother, Lily Clover.

Apparently, Max was youngest female shape-shifter recoded – being at the age of thirteen, of course. She'd been attending my school before she phased, but _now_ she knew the entire story of my family, Dad had Alpha ordered her to keep an eye on me while I attended school.

To be honest, the younger wolves were reasonably terrified of my father. Max was the mere size of a brunette pony and Dad was a massive, intimidating wolf who only equalled the ample size of one other shape-shifter. That particular wolf went by the name of Tane Mahora – a Maori chief who'd been given the Alpha gene in New Zealand via Quileute ancestors who had seemingly travelled to their lands centuries ago.

One of my Quileute aunts, Leah Clearwater, had married Tane after meeting him in New Zealand and birthed a newborn daughter named Areta. I hadn't met Leah myself, though Dad presumed I would meet the varying Packs and their families at my godfather, Quil Ateara's wedding to Claire Young. Alas, that ceremony was four months away–in the state of New York–and I was unsure whether I'd be able to wait that long.

However, Max was likable and someone I'd grown fond of over the past two weeks. She was smart, sarcastic, strong-willed, _extremely_ protective and we were both fairly similar. Her mother, Lily, was a few years older than Joanne and would regularly visit so they'd become good friends. Lily and Joanne were both single mothers, who did _everything_ for their daughters, and Jo appreciated the company of someone other than werewolves and witches and shape-shifters.

"Can we stop talking about this?" I hissed crossly, tucking my workbooks under my arm and looking around anxiously. "You're speaking way too loudly for your own good."

Max heaved an aggravated sigh as she turned towards her locker, rummaging through its messy contents and thankfully leaving our dangerous conversation alone. As Max pulled her pencil-case and tattered novel from her locker, she beckoned another subject while I waited for her to fetch her things, "So...um, my mum contacted my real dad's father two days ago," She stated awkwardly.

"Lily never talks about your real father. Is that a good thing?" I raised my eyebrow.

She shrugged, pursing her lips. "I don't know yet."

"How did your mum even meet your dad? Lily doesn't seem like a woman who would fall for a Quileute."

"Mum doesn't tell me much about him. She said it was a summer, college romance...or something like that. She went to study North American Indigenous tribes in La Push, where my dad lived. My parents were together for a few good months but they were worlds apart, so it didn't work out. I don't know – my dad was some vital tribe participant who couldn't leave when Mum wanted to. So eventually my mother left La Push, finished her college degree in North Dakota and never saw my father again after she had me."

"You're right," I said. "That _does_ sound like some summer, college romance."

Max nodded in agreement and continued, "Anyway, my dad's father was called Joshua Uley. He has four children, but ditched them in La Push when they were only babies. I have _three_ random uncles somewhere in the world. He had four sons to three different women for who knows what reason?"

"Wow, womaniser much?" I snorted.

Max's expression became one of hatred and red hot wolf anger flamed in her eyes. "Yeah, it gets me really annoyed whenever I think of it. I've never had a father in my life and neither has _my_ father! Isn't that just ridiculous?" As much as Max tried to deny it, I knew she would've enjoyed having a father in her life. I envied her having such a devoted and doting mother and she envied me having such a protective and engaging father.

"So, is this _Joshua Uley_ still alive?" I wondered aloud.

"Yes, unfortunately," Max grumbled darkly. "He lives in Kansas...and I was wondering if you wanted to come with me?" She asked reluctantly. "My mum will drive, Jo and Kally could come with us and we'd do some sightseeing. I know things have been a bit...hectic lately and it sounds like you need a bit of an outing. I mean, this doesn't make us _besties_ or anything. I'm just looking out for you because, you know, _Alpha's orders_."

_Going to Kansas would be the perfect distraction, _I thought to myself_. _"What day were you thinking of visiting Joshua?" I asked.

"This Sunday," She replied miserably.

"Oh..." I bit my lip and remembered something more important. "The fourteenth of January is my dad's birthday...he's turning thirty-three this year. He never makes it a huge deal, so sometimes I forget and he's hardly ever home for his birthday. I doubt he'll be coming back by Sunday; he only left with Dusk two days ago. I guess I could call and wish him happy birthday before I go to Kansas with you guys."

"Sounds like plan."

"Yes, it does...so I'll definitely be coming to Kansas with you then."

Max gave me a smile, small but genuine, as the bell rang and we began ambling into our school rotation, which was English & Maths, combined. After recess, Science & Library would duly follow and I'd have those classes with...with _him_. Max and I were in the same class this morning, though, so it made it easier to deal with. "Thanks, Sarah," She whispered softly.

"What are friends for?" I shrugged with a more cheerful mood and entered our classroom.

Max rolled her eyes at my sarcastic tone, though there was sincerity in my smile. "Yeah, right."

Taking a seat towards the back of the classroom, I settled into a seat beside Max.

As the teacher began rambling on about arithmetic, I found my thoughts wandering aimlessly. I thought of Dusk and Dad and if they were safe, protected in Forks. I also thought of Ben, Joanne and if we'd ever sort out the problems fuelling our separations. I wanted to see Benjamin and I didn't care whether Dad was so against things to do with my biological mother. I wanted the truth, whatever Ben and Jo had to do with this _almighty_ Queen Lira Orion.

My fingers somehow crept up towards the unbreakable chain around my neck. There, my glistening necklace hung, with its moonlit gemstone cool beneath my roaming fingertips. It was smooth and oval-shaped – a singular, pale gem with thin, silver weaving around its edges. Then, of course, there was no clasp to extract the gem from my skin. I wondered if snapping the silver chain would trigger something within me. I'd found myself feeling the necklace a lot nowadays, somehow thinking I'd receive all the answers by holding it near.

* * *

"Was that the most boring class or am I just a very detached student?" Max grumbled as we were finally released from class like caged animals. Boredom had exhausted my brain and I found myself physically tired from the lesson on Maths, a subject I had no interest in whatsoever.

I agreed with a worn-out sigh. "I think I'd have to concur with both, Max."

Max rolled her eyes with a smirk. "Where are you headed now? Library or Science?"

"Library," I replied with a lighter tone. "Something I actually take interest in. How about you?"

"Um...science. Sounds like you're alone, Sarah. Are you gonna be alright? Do you want me to skip class or...?" She asked with a sense of duty in her eyes.

"Max, you are _not_ my bodyguard," I huffed. "I can take care of myself. Stop worrying, girl, and go to class."

Max chuckled and waved a friendly farewell. "Scream if you need me, okay?" She called from over her shoulder as she strode down the hallway confidently, earning a few disturbed glances from passing students. I laughed to myself and nodded before Max disappeared into the science lab.

With Max gone, I decided to reach class before I was scolded for being late. Descending down the school's paved steps, I crossed the gravel pathway and swiftly entered the library block with a few friends beginning a sociable conversation. Talking to Casey and Beck was comfortable and composed, we chatted and giggled and scoured through books of our liking.

For most of Library class, students were given time to roam the shelves for books that gripped our interest. We had a massive, ancient library with many crooks and crannies – ones I'd happily get lost within when I'd want to be alone for a recess or lunchtime. I borrowed quite a few books from my school's colossal library and it was a tranquilly neutral place to study.

When Casey and Beck wandered off to find different discussion, I found myself alone and sauntering along in the very back of library, where sharp silence entwined with the dust that gathered upon abandoned books. Most shelves were slowly collapsing around here and there were frayed couches in spots for people to sit. There was also a low, broad windowsill – a place I'd often park myself to look throughout the stain-glass window which made up our school crest.

My footsteps were silent against the carpeted floor and I could barely make out the hum of people's voices towards the front of the library. The atmosphere around me was relaxing, empty and peaceful. There was nothing tense to badger my emotions...no eyes suspiciously following my every move; no voices in my head, reminding me how many people I needed stay pieced together for. It was serene and I liked it-

"Sarah?" The velvety voice summoned me from my contented thoughts and I jumped, retracting my fingers from their motion of skimming over grimy books, spinning around automatically. Fear shot up into my lungs as soon as I was confronted by those two bullet-silver orbs.

For a moment, everything distorted around me and I was left gazing into those cosmic eyes. I gulped when he diverted my gaze, glancing towards the floor, and I found his slightest gesture made my want to scream in which emotion? I didn't know yet. I wondered if Max would be able to hear my cries from this part of the gloomy library, which was considered the literary achieves by students.

"What are _you_ doing here?" I found my voice was harsher than expected, which pleased me to an extent. I didn't want to seem too cold, in fear of starting something dangerous at school. But I did want to give him the impression that I was now reserved and in no position to listen to whatever _crap_ he would throw at me!

Luca hung his head with what seemed like a pained expression. "I-I didn't think you'd come back to school after...after what happened," His tone implied the New Year's Eve incident. "I'm glad you did, though...because I _must_ speak with you urgently," His voice still left sparks in my heart but I stubbornly pushed those emotions away and kept my expression as hard as stone.

"No, you don't need to talk with me," I snapped with narrowed eyes. "Don't talk to me anymore."

"Please," He pleaded and his eyes shot up to meet mine directly. He raised his hands in a surrendering gesture, taking a cautious step forward.

"Don't come any closer," My voice kicked up a notch and I took a long stride away from Luca, fear bubbling up into my words. "Just stay away from me...or...or I'll call Max."

"Who's Max?" He frowned, his eyes filled with genuine curiosity.

"She's my...guard?" I whispered, unsure of what to label someone who was ordered to keep an eye on me by my father. Max was my friend and I always insisted that I didn't need a bodyguard, so why had I used _her_ against Luca? "A shape-shifter, in fact, and she'll do whatever is necessary to keep me...uh, safe."

"Do you honestly think I'll hurt you, Sarah?" Luca laughed and my fixated glare only strengthened. "Killing you would be like snapping a twig! I've been used as an assassin numerous times and I don't try to befriend my victims. Trust me, if I was sent to kill you, I would've done that a long time ago."

Shock was the only evident expression on my face. Every fibre of my being wanted to escape, yet my limbs were stuck in their stunned position. I could only blankly stare at Luca, nonverbally begging him not to harm me too harshly, watching his amused emotions swiftly drain from his face when he realised how frightened he'd struck me.

Luca's eyes thundered of regret once he received my gobsmacked reaction. He looked towards the floor shamefully, fumbling with his apologetic words, "I'm sorry, Sarah. That was..._is_, I mean, no way to treat you. I shouldn't have frightened you so. My job is to keep you safe and yet _I _endanger you by merely speaking. I must remember that you have been brought up in the mortal world."

Hurt swelled in my heart when I saw the overwhelming guilt in his silver eyes. I wanted to crumble, surrender to his starry orbs but I tried to be like Dusk and Joanne...and stay totally resilient. "I don't know what you are," I finally remarked with clenched fists. "And I don't _want_ to know, either. I only know that I don't want anything to do with you or the people you work for."

"The people I work for are _your_ people," He declared earnestly. "All of what Henry Carter told you is true. I must tell you this now, Sarah-Isabelle. You _are_ a Princess of Persia – along with your older half-sister, Belladonna. Your alias is Saphira Jade Orion and you have three cousins. Your mother _is_ the Queen of Persia, the leader of Children of the Moon. Your second-sight goes by the name of Sidra. And I..._I_ am your Guardian."

"_Guardian_?" I frowned. "Like...some kind of protector?"

"I even have to tattoo to prove it," He stated proudly, the hint of a gallant smile in his refined features. "Two centuries of combat training has led up to protecting the next heir to the Persian throne, which is _you_. I received my tattoo when you were born, marking me with your name, creating the declaration and bond we share of trust and alliance."

It sounded as if he were reciting all of this information from some sacred rulebook, which hurt my feelings all the more. Luca wasn't meant to be my friend at all. _Luca Azeri_ was meant to by my bodyguard, sent to protect me by someone I've never even met before! All I'd ever wanted was a lie and, suddenly, my yearlong crush had been crushed.

"I don't trust you and what we have is far from an alliance," I hissed through clenched teeth, searing resentment spurting from my eyes like poison. "I don't care what name you have tattooed onto your skin, you are not my...my _Guardian_! So, just stay away from me and I might not tell my father about this ridiculous conversation."

"I understand that you're angry at me for lying to you...but you must consider that remaining at my side will keep more than yourself protected. Within each generation of royals, there is only _one_ born heir and that is you. Your older half-sister, Belladonna, wasn't born with the gene that makes you leader. _You_ were, Sarah, and that's why your mother left you at that hospital for your father to raise. Bringing you back to Iran would've endangered you both greatly. There are many, many enemies who wish to eliminate you. Your people are being forced into the most immeasurable war of centuries and, if you die, your family-tree of sovereigns dies with you. That ultimately means Children of the Moon are left in the hands of our sworn enemies."

His explanation of Children of the Moon had left me speechless and I didn't if I could ever respond to such convincing words. _Maybe..._I thought to myself reluctantly_, maybe these people _are_ telling the truth. _Luca's starlike eyes had never been so sincere and I'd always thought him such a trustworthy person. Was there really a war brewing in some faraway land I'd never seen before?

"You said I have a sister," Said I, sieving through the information which I felt I could actually believe without questioning my own humanity. "Belladonna, correct?"

"Yes," Luca nodded once. "She is sixteen and has lived in Persia all her life. Princess Belladonna has never been to the surface, but plans to when you are crowned queen and her duties are relinquished."

I shivered at his serious tone, his grave words hitting me like a bucket of ice water. "What is the _surface_?" I steered the conversation away from people being crowned queen and others losing their imperial titles.

"The world we live in now," He replied smoothly.

"Where is Persia, exactly?" I cautiously queried.

"Some would say it is far below the surface of this earth, others would argue that it has a dimension of its own. There are many portals to Persia. The most popular access into the moon sanctuary is via a sacred mirror in Iran. Commoners of the Moon use that portal to flow to and fro realms."

"Why must Children of the Moon come to Earth?" I questioned with a frown.

"Children of the Moon are _werewolves_, Sarah," He spoke as if that would answer all of my many questions.

"Yeah, so?" I _tsked_ and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Werewolves need blood to survive. That particular thirst must be satisfied by the time Earth's full moon occurs or we are driven mad by famine, endangering more people than ourselves. We transform every full moon without choice and, if we are not properly sedated with blood...treacherous things _will_ arise. Unless..." Luca's hand flew up to his neck and he swiftly produced his moon gemstone necklace from underneath his collar. "Unless we have a Luna stone. These stones produce certain energies that prevent us from transforming at all. Most don't have clasps to take them off, like yours and mine."

Horror pumped through my veins and I suddenly wondered if I was capable of such supernatural pillaging if I ever transformed. Luca's statements made my trip upon my words. "I...I s-see. Do you f-f-feed from humans? Is that why...why you come to Earth? To hunt and quench your...your thirst?"

"Not all of us come to Earth for that reason, Sarah," He smiled gently and that sweet, crooked expression left butterflies in my stomach. "There are other options to human blood. Animal blood for instance; vampire venom can also satisfy our thirsts. Though, not many of us feed from a vampire anymore...not since that is what started the war between our kinds in the first place."

"You are at war with _vampires_?" I demanded. "Then...then why is Henry Carter helping you retrieve me?"

"Carter is an exception," Luca remarked with a hidden expression. "He is a valuable and trusted ally."

"But he bit me!" I screamed and widened my eyes once I took in my surroundings again. _Sarah, you're in a library at school...with humans_, I scolded myself, _get_ _a grip, girl! _"I mean, he scarred me on the collarbone with his bite. He used it as a diversion to get away when he realised that he couldn't outrun my father's Pack. You were there, weren't you? You saw what he did to me! How can you tr-"

"What Henry Carter did to you last year was completely uncalled for," Luca interrupted sternly. "If I were there, I would've broken his bones and burnt him to ash. But I _wasn't_ there, Sarah; I was on leave in Persia...at home with my family. In Carter's defence, his actions were a harmless survival tactic that some Doveblood-drinking vampires use. After absorbing Doveblood, it gives vampires human qualities and subtracts some vampiric ones. It affects their appearance, as well as their toxins. They are unable to infect humans with their venom because Doveblood purifies it. Henry only bit you to get away, Sarah; he had no intentions of killing you or transforming you."

Dusk told me a few weeks ago; Henry Carter confronted her and revealed that her kind's blood could cast different affects over varying immortal creatures. When consumed by vampires, Doveblood made them appear perfectly human. The pale skin, red eyes and strangely inviting ambience completely disappears and it's easy to blend in with crowds. Dusk told me that Carter and his daughter, Imogene Brooklyn, were creating an army of immortals who worked for him and drank Doveblood.

"So you condone his actions?" I exclaimed incredulously. "He killed innocent people than night, Luca!"

"No, I don't condone him," Luca shook his head seriously. "I may not look it...but I _am_ centuries older than Henry Carter and I know what he did was cowardly. We could've told you the truth composedly, without all of that scheming. Please believe me when I say I had no knowledge of the massacre he planned for those poor humans at your father's party. I am not of the human race anymore, but I believe that mortals deserve peace along with their ignorance."

"Henry's still doing all of this for his personal gain," I protested crossly.

Luca frowned and queried in bafflement, "What do you mean?"

"He wishes to avenge his dead wife, who was killed after revealing secrets of the supernatural whilst he was human. That's how he was turned; the Volturi transformed him into a vampire after they killed his wife," I whispered sadly.

I couldn't help but feel a numb sorrow for Henry Carter. Hoping to avenge his wife for an unjustified death seemed reasonably fair, though the people he'd roped into his plot made things crazy. Nadia Brooklyn Carter must've been one wonderful woman, yet I could not imagine _any_ Doveblood wishing to have her death retaliated in such a cruel and devastating manner. Carter's wife was a Doveblood, like Dusk, and I often wondered if _my_ father would go to such limits to punish those at the hands of Dusk's murder if she were ever to die.

"The Volturi?" Luca's jaw tightened and his eyes flamed into a new level of silver.

I sighed, tired of this constant conversation. "Look, Luca, I need to go or I'll be late for my science lesson. The bell's going to go in a few minutes...and I've _learnt_ enough for the day."

Luca's eyes lit up keenly. "So you believe all I've said?"

I bit my lip hesitantly. "I...I don't know. Maybe the bits about Children of the Moon? It makes sense, I guess. If there are witches and vampires and shape-shifters...why not werewolves, too? Why not fairies, pixies, elves and mermaids as well?"

"We haven't found their particular realm yet. But it is rumoured that they have found portals into _this_ world. Some say they are even among us. I may know of one myself."

"Who do you know that could possibly be a _mermaid_, Luca?" I rolled my eyes in disbelief.

"Not a mermaid – a pixie," Luca smirked with a knowing glint in his eyes. "Perhaps I should investigate?"

"It's your time that you're wasting," I muttered under my breath as I started to approach the front of the library with a heavy sigh. Suddenly, déjà vu struck me down and I felt as if we were friends again – with my sarcastic character constantly clashing with his sincere one. The sentiment drove me spiralling into a new low and I found my mood darkening. "Anyway, I'm leaving. Bye-"

"Sarah-Isabelle?" Luca called from over his shoulder once I was a few steps away.

"What?" I responded with my back facing him, feeling the avid need to take note of whatever he had to say.

"There will be a time when all of this is just a distance memory," He spoke with a wise, mature tone that made me angrier than before. "This...this misty confusion will fade away and everything I've been explaining to you will piece together. It'll make sense and you'll swiftly accept what you are."

I maliciously laughed at Luca and turned to meet his sorrowful, silver eyes.

"_What I am?_ Luca, I'll tell you what I am. I'm a terrified, confused twelve-year-old girl who's dealing with every emotion under the sun. That...that is _so_ hard to admit, but I've said it now and I'll just have to live with it. So, don't give me that speech, Luca – that stupid, grownup _pep-talk_ that means everything will be okay and we'll all be able to have a good laugh about it in later years. Because you know what...I'm waking up every night, dreaming of losing those future years because some crazy vampire/werewolf/witch attacked me and I'm dead _now_. Who dreams about _that_ and considers it being a reality?" I demanded, fighting the overwhelming tears.

"And the worst bit? I tell my parents about my nightmares. I want them to say nothing like that will _ever_ happen to me because monsters _aren't_ real...and there's nothing really staring at me from outside my locked bedroom window or from that dark, open closet space. But they don't say that," I shook my head as a hot tear made its pathway of grief down my cheek. "They don't say that at all, Luca...because we all know that it _can_ happen. Because _I _have a family of monsters!" I screamed, enraged by every memory shooting throughout my brain. "I _am_ a monster...and no one can tell me otherwise anymore."

* * *

"_Dear friend," Aro greeted with a bright smile, approaching Henry Carter in a flash of inhuman speed. "I am glad you have returned! I was beginning to worry about you. How are you, Carter?"_

_Henry forced the murderers of his wife an easygoing grin. "Aro," He responded, inclining his head respectfully. "I am very well, thank-you," Glancing towards Caius and Marcus, he also bowed in fake admiration of the vampiric royalty. _

_Aro shifted the pleasant greeting straight into a more earnest conversation. "So, tell us, have you found the portal into Persia yet? When can we attack?"_

_Henry hesitated purposely, casting an apologetic emotion into his innocent eyes. "Masters, the portal is located somewhere in Iran...but I am unaware _precisely_," He lied. _

_Henry Carter knew exactly where the Moon portal was, he'd been through it enough times to memorise the trail all the way from _Italy_. Though, Carter didn't want to bring the Great War of Immortals into Persia – he wanted it on Earth, where mere mortals could witness the revealing and obliteration of the vast Vampire Empire. _

_Both the Orion and Volturi royals trusted Carter entirely, following his seemingly wise advice on battle strategies, which he manipulated so Children of the Moon had the ultimate advantage, giving them the power to easily destroy Volturi Guardians. Carter would be the one to kill the Volturi brothers, though he'd sworn his wife that. _

_Queen Lira wished Saphira present in Persia by the end of the year, safe from the supernatural waring on Earth, where she'd be secure and safe. If the adored Moon Queen were to fall at the hands of vampires, Lira desired her heiring daughter home at last, ready to instantly take the throne, no matter the age. Her imperial will stated that she'd put her kingdom in Henry Carter's hands if she was to die whilst Saphira was underage. _

_Both Rafael and Anastasia Orion strongly opposed the will, however, and were still wary of a vampire who'd __sworn allegiance to his kind's sworn enemy. Nonetheless, Imogene's dark compulsion over Lira was strong and resilient against her family's arguments. Although, for Carter, Queen Lira's unlimited faith in him had greatly worked to his advantage. All he'd have to do is send Saphira back to Persia, kill Queen Lira with a Doveblood's stake and resume control over all Children of the Moon. _

_Alas, finding Doveblood stakes was harder than he first presumed. Dusk Malveya's grandmother, Aisha McNamara, had a few stakes kept in her home but Aisha's house was blessed by the Goddesses of Treya and it was unable for evil to enter. _

_A few decades ago, Henry ransacked a Maori village, which was protected by Quileute shape-shifters. As well as having shape-shifters in their bloodlines, the __Ngāti Kurī tribe also bred New Zealander Dovebloods, who made sacred spears called Mauris. _

_Mauri spears/Doveblood stakes could kill any immortal creature – from an immortal Doveblood to a Child of the Moon. That particular Maori village was inhabited by Chief/Alpha Tane Mahora, Leah Clearwater's husband, who instantly recognised Henry Carter from the last time he came looking for a Mauri spear. _

_Henry Carter scoured every continent he knew inhabited Dovebloods, desperately searching for the most powerful supernatural weapon in the world. Being pierced by a Doveblood stake was the most excruciating feeling in eternity. Henry Carter knew this by experience, since Aisha McNamara once staked him in the abdomen in a successful attempt save Dusk from his attack. He remained alive because the stake didn't reach his heart, the spot where an immortal must be struck._

"_Do not ail, brothers. We will easily find the portal to Persia with Carter's aid," Caius nodded determinedly, a deathly spark in his burgundy eyes. "Eventually, Children of the Moon will fall at the hand of the almighty Volturi."_

_Aro smiled sadistically. "You are right, Caius. And our first target is the bastard heir to the Persian throne."_

* * *

**A/N: The italicised writing was obviously in third person's perspective. **

**I hope you liked this chapter and thank-you to all of the wonderful reviewers who've already given their highly appreciated opinions of my first chapter:)**

**And a gracious shout-out and disclaimer to **_**LilyCullen-Everdeen**_**, who owns the characters of Lily and Max Clover. Thank-you, Lily, for letting me borrow your cool characters – I hope they are what you imagined them to be in my storyline!**


	3. The Caged Dove

**Chapter Three: The Caged Dove  
Dusk Malveya's POV  
14****th**** of January – 2021**

"I'm going back to my room," My mother finally spoke up after half an hour's silence and peace. She gave me a warm, loving smile and stood from her seat under the iron canopy. "Do you want to stay out here for a bit longer?"

I returned a smile. "Yeah, I'll be up in a while."

"That's fine," As Mum sauntered past me, she placed an affection kiss on my forehead and whispered, "I love you, Dusk." Before leaving the hospital grounds and riding the elevator back up to the maternity ward, returning into the arms of warmth.

I worried for my mother's health whenever she'd venture out here. It was still winter – frozen, icy and nothing but the representation of death surrounded us. Alas, Mum enjoyed my company and the solace she'd find down here. And, as long as my mother was happy, I could live another day knowing I hadn't lost one more piece of my jigsaw life.

The past two days made me realise that my mother was as stubborn as I was and she was totally set on having this baby, wether my father could handle it or not. She adored the bean sprouting in her tummy and never missed an opportunity to do something that would help him grow stronger in his early development. Mum acted like nothing was wrong with her, as if her rotting lungs weren't slowly shutting down her system and she was as vigour as any healthy, radiant mother-to-be.

It drove my father insane. To see my mother acting so cheerfully about her pregnancy–knowing that he was slowly losing his wife–sent him into a rage I never thought he contained. Day by day, my father sat and watched my mother weaken as my little sibling grew.

Aria stayed with the Swans in La Push while Nathanael and Matthew took residence with Grandma Aisha in her home in La Push. Jacob and I offered to stay at home with my brothers and sister, though I don't think my father felt enough trust in _either_ of us. And that hurt me in a way I couldn't explain. He acted as if my relationship with Jacob had suddenly tainted his oldest daughter's image.

I sighed, rose from my seat under the canopy and calmly stepped out from underneath the awning. The icy atmosphere was completely still and quiet, only the crunch of snow beneath my feet made a sound. Now and then, the slightest whisper of a breeze made my curly hair billow softly.

Making my way to the edge of the manmade pond in the corner of this grey, minuscule garden–which hadn't iced over entirely–I gazed down into the rippling water and saw the weary reflection of an exhausted, wreck of a woman who was barely keeping herself together. I ran my hands over my face and shuddered.

My emotions spiralled suddenly and I felt overwhelmed with the many strings I needed to reattach.

Sarah-Isabelle alone was in Colorado, supernaturally unprotected and undefended. Imogene and Henry were somewhere unidentified, plotting and scheming their next attack. My mother was slowly dying, slipping through my fingers...which seemed more human than witchlike. I didn't even know how to comprehend the consequences of revealing another side to the supernatural world. The Children of the Moon.

How could I possibly fix this? How could I make all of these sharp pieces smooth?

I couldn't just stand here and feel winter take hold of my heart when I knew somehow I could warm myself.

"Ugh, this is killing me," I mumbled to myself and tears welled up in my shut eyes.

"Yes, it is," A smooth, silky and unfamiliar voice stated beside me.

I jumped edgily, my hands falling from my face. Anxiety bubbled up as I peered down into the pond to find I not only saw my own reflection anymore. Next to my fatigued face–emotionally dishevelled, as well as blemished with dark circles beneath my eyes–was a more angelic being meeting my gaze via the pond's mirror.

I gulped when a small, knowing smile graced the stranger's face. I looked up as she did and met her eyes again, though taking in her full stance this time. I stumbled back in surprise, my eyes wide with fright. The woman was beautiful, with the amber eyes of an ancient and the features of a wistful goddess. Thick, ebony locks framed her heart-shaped face and long eyelashes accentuated her ochre orbs.

She stood at my height–only but a few years older–wearing a long, strapless, creamy coloured dress with a slit to make the satiny fabric flutter elegantly. At first look, you'd think her freezing, wearing only a simple and angelic attire but, with closer observance, you'd notice her entire body was engulfed in a light, radiant glow that shimmered on her olive complexion. The light looked warm and welcoming, a protective layer of enchantment that shielded her from the frosty weather.

From the mystical look in her eyes to the coating of light on her skin, the signal of a witch radiated from this stranger. "Hello, Dusk," She smiled angelically, greeting me as if we'd known each other for centuries. "It's nice to meet you finally. I've been meaning to contact you."

Wide-eyed, I blurted out the first thing I could muster, "I've never met you in my life!"

"We haven't met, no," The woman shook her head calmly. "Though, that doesn't mean I don't know of you. My name is Tamina and I'm answering some prays your grandmother sent me a few weeks ago, when your grandfather was still living among us. His spirit dwells close to me sometimes and I feel his reluctance to move on until I've helped you. Vincent's soul will be entirely at rest when your mind is, Dusk."

"Who are you again?" I demanded, taking another step away. My hands rose in front of me in a defensive manner and I felt my heart roar with the sense of battle. "How do you know so much about my family? And what would you of all people know about my grandfather's soul?"

A soft smile graced Tamina's lips, though she didn't speak for a long time. A bizarre breeze of heat suddenly swept over my skin. The emotion of comfort dulled my self-protective state and the chill of weather no longer stung me. It was a nice feeling...but strange and unwanted for its unfamiliarity.

"What is that?" I murmured to myself, peering around as the trees swayed to the song of this abnormally hot wind in the middle of winter. Nature effortlessly played to the breeze's melody and swept over my shoulders and neck, as if the atmosphere was specifically made to warm areas where I was most cold.

"You must be cold," Tamina stated suddenly as my eyes wandered our surroundings for the source of abrupt heat. "I rose the temperature a tad. Nothing too extravagant so that it'd affect the seasons, of course, but high enough to allow us to talk without discomforting you. Is that better, Dusk? Are you still cold?"

To my surprise, I wasn't cold at all but my expression didn't reveal an ounce of emotion. The soft breeze circled me continually, wrapping me in an invisible blanket of temperature. It was amazing and yet I couldn't be more terrified. Tamina was using _magic_ – Doveblood magic. The magic I'd been pining to harness properly for so long now.

"You're doing that," I remarked in aghast, meeting her amber eyes.

Tamina nodded gracefully, taking in my ultimate shock with the most composed smile. "It's a gift of nature. Earth manipulation is something we learn very easily. Nature is our key element, but we must be careful not to tamper with it. Gaining balance in the environment is very hard and very vital for everything around us."

"You're a Doveblood, too," I stated again.

"One of the Four."

"_Four_?" I repeated with raised eyebrows. "I don't know of the Four."

"Goddesses of Treya. There are four and I am one of them," Her voice wasn't matter-of-fact or proud, not an itch of pompousness gleamed in her almond-shaped eyes. Tamina merely seemed pleased to make my acquaintance and explain who she was. "Maybe your grandmother informed you of me."

"She never told me your names," I gulped.

Tamina nodded wistfully. "I see. Most don't really see us as individuals anymore. We're merely a representation of supernatural strength and the protection of innocents. The Goddesses of Treya, the Guardians of Doveblood, the Gypsies of Nepal. I'm sure you've heard all of those names, Dusk."

"You're a Doveblood queen."

Tamina laughed at the label, a musical sound I'd compare to my mother's. "We have gemstone crowns and silk robes and a palace at the peak of a mountain but I wouldn't consider my sisters and I queens at all! I'd consider us _ambassadors_ for our kind. Treya is always somewhere to turn to – a home for any stray Doveblood who needs support and refuge. We protect each other. And I felt your need for assistance all the way in Nepal! Honestly, I wouldn't be surprised if other Dovebloods come to visit you and offer their help as well. We don't leave our sisters helpless."

"I don't need anyone's help," I snapped defensively, still wary of the witch. "I can deal with my own trouble by myself, like everyone else in the world. Thank-you anyway, Tamina."

"I wasn't offering my help, Dusk. You'll take it wether you want to or not. And not everyone in the world has to deal with the _four_ faces of the supernatural...like you. One side is enough for me, but I fear our kind is usually the one who must keep the peace."

"What do you mean?"

"Vampires and werewolves bicker like small children," Tamina rolled her eyes as if they were really _that_ ridiculous. "At the beginning of time...it was bestowed upon _us_ to keep the peace between the two spiteful, immortal realms. If there wasn't a buffer, such as us, mortal Earth would end in turmoil. We finalised the last war between Persia and Volterra ourselves, but I'm uncertain as to whether we'll be able to divide the future one."

"The _future_ one?" I breathed and anxiety boiled in my blood.

_Henry Carter is still working his evil magic and brewing trouble between the ancients, _I realised.

"Dovebloods sense conflict," Tamina explained. "Vampires have heightened features, werewolves have heightened strength and witches have heightened senses of emotion. We can feel things radiating from others. If it's strong enough, we feel it unknowingly. That's why I came to you, because I felt your sense of urgency."

I could only nod and calmly take in this newfound information.

"Dusk, I mustn't stay long. I originally came here to give you something. Something I made for you."

My eyebrows shot up. "You _made_ something for me?"

"Yes, that was the whole reason I visited."

"How did you get here?"

Tamina had a knowing glint in her eyes and glanced back down towards the pond adjacent to us. "Mirrors are useful things, Dusk, especially to witches," She gazed down at our reflection and smiled. "You can see people you've never met and reach them with the blink of an eye. But you'd need a special mirror to do that specifically. I was looking for you for a long time and you never seemed to zone in on yourself accurately. Your attention was entirely on others and I can't reach you like that."

"I understand," I nodded. "Even Doveblood comes with responsibility."

"Everything supernatural comes with responsibility, Dusk," Tamina gave me a sympathetic look, as if _my_ life was simple compared to hers. "But..." Her hand rose in front of me, palm upright, and silence hummed around us as a glow of gold radiance skimmed from her fingertips down into her palms. The iridescent colour brightened intensely, as if Tamina was holding a fallen star in the palm of her hand. And, suddenly, the light vanished and in its place was a beautiful bangle. "But, responsibilities don't always have to leave you with a heavy heart."

The ancient-looking bracelet was exquisite, with seven elfin gemstones placed in seven secure slots. Woven into a fine, copper base with crafted symbols and details, each polished gemstone gleamed with radiance and perfection. I recognised some specific stones – they worked from the outside in. Rose quartz and turquoise were on the outside, leading into jade and amber, then onyx and opal. Alas, I couldn't identify the strikingly clear, white stone in the very middle.

Tamina delicately picked up the bangle between her fingers and smiled, scrutinising its superb handiwork with careful eyes. "This was made nearly one thousand years ago and yet it remains a well-conditioned shape. My mother must've blessed it with more magic than I first presumed."

"That was your mother's?" I breathed.

"Yes, your ancestor's."

"But that would mean that _you_ are my..." I trailed off with a deep frown.

"My sister, who was obviously mortal, is your direct ancestor. She wanted children, so she decided against becoming one of us and didn't accept her magic. I'm like...a long, lost aunt who's finally visiting," Tamina smirked amusedly.

"I've never had an aunt on my mother's side," I remarked quietly. "Mum is the only child my grandparents have. My grandmother once told me that the Goddesses must've answered her prays when she finally fell pregnant with my mother."

"I did help with the pregnancy a little bit," Tamina smiled and the memory flashed before her bright, amber eyes. "Admittedly, I kept Saffron strong while your grandmother was pregnant. You've always had an aunt, Dusk. You just never got to..._meet_ me. To be honest, I knew you'd be one of us since you were born," Tamina gave me a fond look, like I was already someone too important to lose.

"Why didn't anyone tell me about this when I was younger?" I whispered sadly.

"Your grandmother never thought you were ready and your mother didn't want to endanger you."

"But I'm endangered anyway," I muttered darkly and looked down at my reflection, glaring into my own eyes.

Tamina placed her hand on my tense shoulder and shifted a little closer, staring at me sorrowfully. When I gazed down at our reflection, I noticed a slight resemblance in our appearances. Tamina's complexion was similar to Aria's, but she had my hair – crazy, unruly corkscrews that cascaded over all directions. She was a mixture of my sister and me and I couldn't believe, even after hundreds of generations, I still found similarities.

Tamina held the classical, Nepalese bracelet in front of me with a smile. "I won't say that you're the safest woman in the world...but I won't say you're most likely to be killed in the next twenty-four hours. I'll say take this bracelet and it'll help you get through this. I've seen your future, Dusk, and it's filled with...breathtaking wonders. You have no idea how much your family love you. The Alpha shape-shifter, I'll reveal, _especially_."

"_Jacob_? You see him in my future?" I murmured with a frown and butterflies filtered through my stomach.

Tamina nodded encouragingly. "And he _never_ changes. The intensity he feels for you will never dull or wane."

"Any warnings for me in the future?" I smirked.

Tamina contemplated her words carefully and chuckled before revealing: "Yes. When he tells you about his past, remind yourself that he knows his future is with _you_. He was loved as a teenage boy–impulsive, irrational and inexperienced–but he is _now_ loved as a man and he won't make those same mistakes. He is a father, an Alpha, a Quileute Chief and he will never turn away from those duties again. Dusk, you'll call him cruel and wicked and a liar and a cheat...but I reassure you that you'll never wander home alone and your tears will always fall upon _his_ shoulders."

The Goddess's words pierced me on a plane I couldn't possibly describe. She spoke my future so casually and serenely – as if it'd have no effect whatsoever and she was merely stating facts. _Cruel, wicked...a cheat and a liar?_ I thought. I sighed dismissively, taking the bangle with a clenched jaw and examining it. "Well...um, the bracelet's beautiful, Tamina, and I'm very grateful and honestly I don't think I deserve it. But...but what could this piece of jewellery possibly do for me?"

"Each gemstone will help you, Dusk," Tamina clarified and gestured to each gem as she explained their significance. "Rose quartz promotes love, peace, nurturing and forgiveness. Turquoise is a healing stone and might help your mother. Amber protects from an aura's negativity and jade creates wisdom, mercy, humility and harmony. Onyx is another protective stone, like amber, and opal helps with the understanding of psychic intuitions. Opal also encourages faithfulness, loyalty and helps during childbirth. Keep opal close to your parents, it'll help with their rough relationship and aid your mother in labour."

I stared at each gemstone in wonder. "Is that what they really do?"

"Some believe it doesn't...but _we_ know better. Dovebloods are formed from the earth, the elements work with us to create tranquillity. It is only natural that specific gemstones will have different affects on humans. It's the same with flowers and plants; they have particular influences on auras, too. Which reminds me; your mother likes to come down here often, doesn't she?"

"Yes."

Tamina grinned and glanced towards a lifeless shrub, which was plonked beside the canopy Mum and I would sit beneath. The plant was stripped bare from winter's harsh winds and climate. It looked like a bundle of dead sticks and was about eight metres away, like every other plant in this garden. "Do you see that plant?" She asked hopefully and I nodded. "Good. Try and bloom it then."

"Excuse me?" I stared at her with wide, doubtful eyes. "You want me to _what_?"

"Put your amulet on and bloom that plant. The gemstones will help you concentrate on charging your power," Tamina remarked and gripped my left hand suddenly, slipping the bangle around my wrist and forcing me to raise my hand towards the deteriorating plant, which sat a good few metres away from us.

As soon as the bracelet met my skin, a startling surge of extraordinary energy stormed through my body like a tornado of magic. The buzz of the unexplained made my body hum merrily as it gushed in. The unknown, white crystal in the middle of the seven began to shine brilliantly – the only indication that this bracelet was mystical. "What is that stone?" I asked, gaping down at the transparent jewel.

"A diamond," Tamina stated nonchalantly, as if costly diamonds were a worthless trinket compared to the _semi_precious stones surrounding it. "It powers and strengthens magic, as well as magnifies the other crystals' uses. It's important, not necessary for an amulet such as this though. It's not very valuable in our world, like gold and silver. Now, concentrate."

My thoughts were already steady and focused, but I was unsure and anxiety kept me locked in a sceptical cage. "What do you want me to do exactly?"

"This is not about what_ I _want. You just need to concentrate on healing that plant and making it blossom."

"But it's _winter_, Tamina!" I exclaimed. "Won't it throw that particular plant off-course?"

"No, not at all. Just be gentle, don't go too crazy and feed too much life into this garden. Dovebloods change the seasons, so unleashing _too_ much power might trigger an early spring in Forks. And it's only January, remember? Winter doesn't end for another month and a half."

"I could make it _springtime_ all by myself?" I gasped in wonder. "Dovebloods change the seasons?"

"Our kind is far older than other immortals. Yes, we do change the seasons. I am the Goddess of springtime. My sister, Antheia, is wintertime. Thalassa is autumn and Pandora is summertime. I am the oldest, for the world's first season was spring. You are stronger than the ordinary Doveblood, Dusk. You can change seasons, too. I've seen it."

"When have I _ever_ done that?" I demanded incredulously.

"You were thirteen, I think, and you made it snow in summer. Pandora had to go to Forks and set things right again because of you. Thirteen was when your powers hit the strongest. Antheia numbed your gifts for a while, sent them into hibernation. Shielding powers from the surface is something I cannot do; Antheia is the only one of the Four."

"So...how _do_ I bloom a flower then?" I asked quietly, glancing towards my raised hand.

Tamina smiled softly and said, "Close your eyes and relax, Dusk," I did as she suggested. "Focus on feeling the plant's roots and help them grow with your mind. Feel the life you know you must repair. Your fingers are the roots, stretch them deeper, find life in the earth..._find life in the earth..."_

Tamina's voice faded away slowly, echoing in the distance as I felt my fingers strangely stretch. They grew and grew, swimming deeper into the earth, searching and searching. My whole body was cool and moist and I felt like I was lying in dewy grass, rolling down a meadow's hill. The taste of nature fed my senses and the aroma of a rainy day fluttered past.

I embraced the emotions and then experienced an overwhelming feeling of force rocket from my heart. I audibly gasped, my chest heaving as my eyes shot open. The sight before me nearly threw me to the ground. _Light_. Bright, bright light had set the plant on fire. It was literally ablaze with a lively fire. Harmless flames enveloped the wilting bush and, inside the bubble of white fire, the plant began to mystically shift and reform.

The crazed fire abruptly devoured the shrub. Buds suddenly sprouted feverishly in the white flames and green flowed through the stems, like water filling a famished river. Lime tones spread throughout the plant, shooting out healthy leaves and buds. Everything happened in such a rush, flourishing as if I put spring into fast-forward.

Then, suddenly, the abrupt pace of thriving slowed and, in a calm and steady rhythm, each luscious flower blossomed one at a time. The flowers were blinding, a florescent colour of blood-orange. The centres were a sunny yellow, but the outsides were a perfect shade of orange. In defined contrast with the bright green leaves, the beautiful flowers fire-worked into bloom. And, slowly, as the last flower opened, the fire died down and the flourished plant was left glowing

Breathless, I stood frozen, barely able to process what was swiftly happened before me.

"Blood-orange azalea? Hmm, exquisite flower, Dusk. Well done. I couldn't have blossomed it any better myself," I heard Tamina remark from behind me with a pleased voice. I felt her place a comforting hand on my shoulder and a sudden, soothing wave of magic surrounded me. Even experiencing so little of it, I could easily identify what was magic forced and not.

I knew Tamina meant well by trying to calm me down with magic, but I retracted from her anyway. "I don't need others to control my emotions, Tamina," I pointed out swiftly. "Wielding magic is enough for me."

Tamina didn't look offended by my defensive attitude, though I could discern uncertainty. "I understand completely, Dusk. Are you alright? How do you feel? Lightheaded or drained in any way?"

"No," I shook my head with a small smile. "I feel...fine. Contented almost. I'm still processing the fact that I just made an azalea flower bloom. I never thought I could. But I'll survive, like I do with everything else. It feels good to know I'm not as helpless with magic as I first assumed. It's easy, actually. Concentrate, calm yourself and separate from other emotions."

Tamina looked wary and narrowed her amber, owl eyes. "I'm glad you're satisfied, Dusk. Letting your magic build up like a clogged drain isn't good for you. If you practice blossoming weekly, you won't feel as down all the time. Your mood will brighten a tad and fighting all of these shadows in your life won't be as stressing. They also have a heightening affect on people who inhale they're natural perfume. It might lighten your mother's mood, too."

"Thank-you so much," I smiled genuinely. "I owe you a lot for this advice. You have no idea how long I've wanted some sort of guidance. I'll practice blossoming as much as I can, Tamina."

Tamina grinned brightly, a flawless expression filled with delight. "Keep the shape-shifter in your presence while practising, too. You're bonded, so the magic you use will automatically affect him as well. His mood will kick up a few notches with the more you magic apply."

"Dusk? Are you out here?" A voice suddenly beckoned us away from conversation and my head snapped towards the other side of the garden. _Jacob_. Panic seized my limbs when his eyes met mine and he frowned questioningly.

I opened my mouth to blurt out an explanation of Tamina's presence, only to find there was no need whatsoever. When I shifted my eyes back to Tamina's spot, she had mystically vanished into midair, leaving only the trace of a vaporising golden dust. I glanced down at the pond's rippling mirror and found the last, amusing words: _"Rose quartz gem is for you and your wolf." _

A bashful smile graced my face and I couldn't fight the hint of a blush. _Even she knows! _I thought to myself. I peered down at my antique bracelet, noticing that rose quartz was glowing brightly as Jacob swiftly approached. The radiance grew stronger with each step he took and, by the time we were only inches apart, the jewel was blindingly red and hot to touch.

"You were down here for ages," Jacob remarked concernedly and I met his cautious gaze. "Something wrong?"

"No, not at all," I replied truthfully, leaning into his chest with a sigh. I'd tell him about Tamina later in the day. Right now, I just wanted to bask in Jacob's embrace with his trademark warmth surrounding me. "I just...got lost in everything, I guess."

Jacob's arms immediately encased me in a loving hug. "You can talk to me," He whispered encouragingly. "Dusk, if something's bothering you-"

"Jacob," I interrupted and gazed up at him with a dreamy smile. "I am fine." However, he still seemed reluctant about something – nervous almost. A frown formed in my features. "Unless...something's not right with you..."

"No!" He blurted out fretfully. "No, of course not. Everything's absolutely fine. Well...as fine as it _can_ be."

I nodded sadly and cast my gaze towards the ground.

"Hey," He whispered softly, noticing my descending mood. His voice beckoned my eyes towards his. "This is going to work out, Dusk. We're going to heal your mother, she's going to have a beautiful baby, your parents will stop threatening divorce and we'll be able to go home. Then, we can clear up Sarah's immortal mess and set out our family again. And finally we can...relax."

Jacob then placed his sweet lips upon mine; weaving their dazing spell into my pounding heart. My eyes fluttered closed and I hummed in dreamy comfort. I was frozen in his embrace, only able to move my hands up to his face. Stroking my trembling fingers along his hot cheeks, I felt Jacob's arm swing around my waist, chaining me against his chest. I stumbled forward, giggling giddily as his lips began roaming further from my lips.

"If _this_ is what you consider relaxing, I...I could _really_ use to this," I mumbled distantly.

His lips moved close to me ears and I heard him sigh, murmuring the husky words: _"I already have."_

His intoxicating scent was of musk and damp earth. I bit my lip, pushing myself up to my tiptoes and revelling in the sensation of Jacob's lips on my skin – entirely contradicting my next sentence of trying to put an end to our intimacy, "Not for long, I'm afraid...because we have to get back upstairs."

Jacob chuckled, shifting away from my aching skin and gazing deep into my eyes. "Fine, _party-pooper_," He grumbled like a sulking a child. "We shall venture back into the depths of the maternity ward, where your father awaits to release his silent wrath upon me and your mother sits by her windowsill, looking like a caged princess in a high tower."

Entwining our fingers affectionately, I pulled away and laughed at Jacob's monologue as he began leading us down the snowy pathway. As we strolled down the slippery walkway, time stood still for a moment and I felt my heart take a snapshot of this picture-perfect second. Walking through the snow with the breeze grazing our skin and yet smiles gracing our faces – as well as the pleasant feeling of having someone else fill the empty space in the palm of your hand.

Though, the flash of sentimentality faded as soon as it appeared and I was left concentrating on our conversation again. "My dad doesn't hate you that much, Jacob. His _wrath_ isn't as bad as you think, you know."

"Oh, really?" Jacob raised his eyebrow. "He hasn't said a word to me ever since we arrived. I'm terrified of him, Dusk! I can slay vampires, defend beautiful witches, protect werewolf princesses...but your dad is the bane of my existence. His eyes basically tell me: _'if I had a rifle, I'd shoot you and anyone who tried to stop me!'_"

I continued to laugh at Jacob's fretful antics, wearily leaning my head against his forearm. "He wouldn't shoot his daughter, though."

"What does that have to do with the price of fish?" Jacob muttered sarcastically as we entered the hospital lobby.

I sighed with a smile. "I mean, he wouldn't be able to shoot you. You said Dad would shoot anyone who tried to stop him from killing you. Well, _I'd_ stop him...and he wouldn't shoot me, even if it meant living with _you_. So, as long as I'm around, I think you're in the clear. He's not shooting you because he knows you make me happy, Jacob."

"In a way–while _really_ disturbing and absurdly violent–that's somehow comforting," Jacob mused with a nod. "Besides, if I wasn't making _you_ happy, I'd ask your father to shoot me...so it'd win/win."

I _tsked_ with a roll of my eyes. "And leave your daughter here alone? I don't think so, Mr Black!"

"So casually cruel in the name of being honest, Miss Malveya," He remarked amusedly.

We walked towards the elevator, prepared to go back up to the maternity ward, though then I heard someone shout Jacob's name from the far end of the lobby. "Jake!" Someone exclaimed and we both rotated towards the voice in response.

My eyes met a woman's and my hand immediately retracted away from Jacob's at the sight of her.

She was still beautiful. The greenest of eyes, the silkiest of hair–the very locks I'd always ask to braid in the afternoons when my parents were out–and the smoothest of skin. She looked exactly the same and I almost instantly recognised her. She wore a white coat, casual grey jeans and a black shirt.

_Sienna Swan._ Was it truly her? She shone a bright smile our way and quickly approached, crossing the lobby in almost inhuman speed, with the most graceful expression. "Jacob," She greeted smoothly and jumped into his arms when she reached us.

Jacob wrapped his arms around Sienna's waist, giving her a tight hug and laughing at her joyful mood.  
"No time – no _Si_! Right?" He joked.

"I was wondering how long it would take you to say that. For Embry and Quil, it was 3.8 seconds," She remarked sarcastically as Jacob gently placed her onto the ground and she looked up at him gladly.

Jacob smirked. "I knew you were counting."

"Of course I was," She rolled her eyes with the same expression. "Well, happy birthday, Jake!" Sienna examined Jacob's features carefully, observing to see if anything had possibly changed in his mesmerizing face. She eventually looked satisfied and her eyes stopped wandering. _Not a scratch to taint him,_ I guessed. "And nice to see you haven't done anything stupid to your face. That's a plus, I guess," She mocked with a grin, yet she looked genuinely relieved to see nothing had happened to his features.

Jacob shot me the most nervous look he'd ever given me and I returned his gaze with a glare. _Birthday? What...what birthday?_ He swiftly composed himself and returned his attention back to Sienna. Smiling, he replied sarcastically, "Nice to see you, too, Si."

Sienna chuckled. "You know I'm just teasing. But you _are_ in the public eye now and, you know, doing stupid stuff like exposing your Pack to humans," Her expression fell serious and she put her hands on her hips angrily. "My dad is _still_ cleaning up the mess you made of New Year's Eve. Do you know how many people he had to cover for, Jake?"

"Oh, yeah...I've been meaning to call and thank Charlie for getting the feds off my back," Jacob rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, guilt inching across his face. "Leah was barking to me over the phone about it, too."

"And rightfully so. Do you know how many people you could've endangered, Jake, as well as already injured?" She _tsked_ and her voice suddenly dropped when she murmured, "Showing your wolf form to outsiders is _lethal_. Hundreds of people were at that function."

"Sienna, trust me, I've heard it all from my Pack."

I kept my eyes on the ground, glaring at a scratch on the polished hospital floor. I bit my lip and twiddled my thumbs, urgently attempting to look intrigued with the floor. I didn't think it was really working. _Don't interrupt, _I thought commandingly, _Dusk...stay quiet and keep staring at the scratch! _

"How are Quil and Embry?" Sienna queried, lightening up a tad. "When is Quil's wedding?"

"This April. He wants you to be a groomsman. Embry's best-man this time."

Sienna rolled her eyes with a sigh. "_Great_."

"Remember the agreement, Si?"

"Of course! Embry is Quil's best-man, Quil is Embry's best-man, you're my best-man and I'm your best-man. But when the hell are you going to get married? I'm getting desperate here! I'm always the groomsman and never best-man _or_ the bride!"

"Best-man's first priority, is it now? Not being the bride anymore, Si?" Jacob laughed.

"I wouldn't mind being the bride for once," She murmured, a hint of wistfulness and reminiscence in her heavy-hearted eyes. "But, seriously, this is the _third_ wedding I've been a groomsman to. My dad's, Embry's and now Quil's. This is getting a little ridiculous, you know. People are going to start wondering things – _weird_ things. Like why aren't I the best-man for once?"

"I know, Si, I know," Jacob chuckled amusedly.

"So, wanna come with me again?" Sienna asked casually, lightly rocking back and forth on her feet. "I hate being a groomsman without a date – it looks even weirder."

Pain flashed across Jacob's eyes as he looked towards me desperately. "Well, Sienna...I kinda have to go with-"

"With _you_," I cut in abruptly. I shot Jacob a threatening glower before giving Sienna a warm, encouraging smile. If Jacob said he'd _have_ to go to a wedding with me rather than his best friend, I probably would've slapped him! "He'd love to go with you, Sienna."

"Who will take _you_ then?" Jacob demanded.

"I don't even think I should go to the wedding," I replied with a forced smile, looking at Jacob a little more calmly. "I barely know the Atearas. Besides, it'd be nice for you two to catch up. I'm presuming you haven't seen each other in a while."

"Fifteen years..." Sienna stated wistfully, gazing at Jacob with an expression I directly distinguished. All at once, I felt as if I was stealing Swan's soul-mate. I inched away from Jacob a tad, feeling obligated to keep my distance when I saw that much emotion in a woman's eyes. "A long time in mortal years."

"Well, hey, it's like you only saw each other yesterday," I remarked with a light chuckle. "Of course Jacob will go to the wedding with you."

"Dusk, maybe we should talk-" Jacob began uneasily.

"You're name's _Dusk_?" Sienna laughed, gesturing to me politely. "Oh, I had a little girl I used to babysit called Dusk. I never thought I'd ever meet another girl named that in my life!"

My chest tightened and I swallowed, barely able to breathe. "Well...actually, Swan, you haven't. I-I'm that girl. Maybe you don't recognise me much. It's been a very, very long time. I was only seven-years-old."

Sienna blinked in shock, her mouth agape for a few moments. "_Duckling_?" She murmured in remembrance and a bright smile graced her face. "Oh, my God! How old are you now?"

"Twenty-one," I replied with a blush.

"Yes, yes, that's right. I remember now," Sienna said, nodding eagerly. "That was the time when I found out about werewol-_uh oh_!" She threw her hand over her mouth, her eyes wide with fright. "Please tell me you don't understand anything of what I actually just said," She blurted out in a speedy pace.

"If you're wondering if she knows of the supernatural, Si – she does," Jacob stated with a sigh, running his hand over his eyes miserably. "Dusk's known for months now."

Sienna could only stare at me in aghast. "Who would've thought?" She breathed. "Duckling uncovered our secrets. How did you find out exactly?"

"Well...um, I'm kind of gifted myself. I'm a-a witch, Sienna."

"_Witch_?" Sienna repeated in astonishment.

"And an Imprint," Jacob blurted out abruptly.

At that very moment, I felt murderous. I shot Jacob daggers and elbowed him in the ribcage, which didn't faze him in the slightest. Sienna gasped in excitement, grinning broadly. "Oh, I just knew it! You were _always_ Imprint material. You think like one, Dusk, that's what I always thought. Welcome to the club, Duckling! Well, I'm an ex-member myself...but congrats all the same. So, who's the lucky wolf? Anyone I know? Should I be reminding anyone about chivalry with my right-hook? I did that with Brady Fuller once, wasn't being very gentlemanly and...don't worry, they get over it fast."

"You've punched a werewolf before?" I gasped. "Aren't they really strong and resilient?"

"Well, I'm stronger of course," Sienna smirked.

"How? You'd have to be superwoman!"

Sienna blinked confusedly. "My brother-in-law used to call us the bad guys, not the superheroes."

"_Us_?" I echoed cautiously.

Moment past awkwardly and realisation dawned in Sienna's green eyes. Pursing her lips, she gave Jacob a pained look. "You didn't tell her about my family? Are you that ashamed of me now, Jake? Why am I even here if she doesn't know? I...I don't want to _scare_ her."

"I did, Si..." Jacob trailed off. "Dusk knows about the Cullens. Your brother knows the Malveya's very well."

"Zach's friend, Aria, is a Malveya," Sienna remarked quietly. "She knows about us, too. I told Carlisle we're bringing too many humans into this and the Volturi are bound to start sniffing us out. That's how you lost _me_, remember?"

Jacob stiffened and his jaw visibly tightened. "Dusk isn't considered human anymore and Aria is easy to keep under wraps," Jacob assured expressionlessly.

"A legit witch," Sienna muttered and gave me an intrigued look. "Now I've seen it all."

"Si, you're just about to. We have to..._talk_," Jacob's voice dropped a few levels and he then gave me an apologetic expression. "In...In private. Alone, where we can't be overheard."

"I'll go," I nodded affirmatively. "It's fine, take as long as you need. I'll be in the maternity ward with my mother."

"Your mother? Is she...having another child?" Sienna wondered.

I replied positively, "Yes, she is. But I'll fill you in on that later...when we may be able to talk more."

Sienna grinned and nodded. "I'd really like that. It'd be nice to catch up. You've really blossomed, Duckling."

"Thanks...Swan," I smiled softly and glanced up at Jacob, whose expression was totally unreadable.

I felt as if Jacob had shifted back into his old, stubborn, emotionless mode and I'd lost my lover. I sighed sadly, placing a hand on his chest and plating a gentle kiss on his jaw as account to our height difference. "Don't think you have to do _everything_ for me now that I know about you," I murmured into his ear and I felt his arm subtly slither around my waist automatically. "I love you and I'm _not_ a fragile, caged dove who's afraid to fly."

I stepped away from Jacob cautiously, finding Sienna's gaze following me with the abrupt look of stun in her eyes. She stared at me for a long moment, her expression swarming with petrified emotions. She composed herself, though, hiding the sudden surprise in her manner. I outstretched my hand contentedly. "It was so nice to see you again, Swan," I smiled.

For a moment, Sienna hesitated but responded with a bright smile, clasping my hand and shaking it. Alas, as soon as I touched her skin, my smile vanished and I gasped in alarm. Her eyes weren't blood-red ruby...but the golden topaz of a vampire all the same. My mind blanked and all I saw were those yellowy irises staring at me.

_Vampire_...  
My mind barely processed the word before my senses drank in her icy skin and suddenly striking features.  
_Sienna Swan drinks Doveblood_, I thought dreadfully and my hand yanked away from our handshake.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the third chapter of Chased by the Shadows! **

**Okay, you should probably know that Sienna Swan is now officially in the story and I have no idea what you've actually just gathered...but hopefully enough to know that a lot of drama is on the way. Shout-out to Lizzie...who owns Sienna and I'm hoping I wrote her character alright, Liz!**

**FUN FACT: it was my birthday yesterday and Breaking Dawn pt2 is coming out nine days after...so, yeah.**

**Anyway... ***_**awkward cough**_*** I love you all and hope to write to you soon.**


	4. Forever's Fallen

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Stephenie Meyer's characters – only my own.**

**Chapter Four: Forever's Fallen  
21****st**** of January **

"_Tamina, dearest, come away from the window. It's cold and you're becoming pale," Pandora–Goddess of Summertime–whispered gently and placed her summery warm touch on Tamina, reversing her pale complexion into olive and breathing heat back into Tamina's body._

_Tamina remained in a trance as she gazed upon the earth from their kingdom's almighty mountains. She saw the mortal village down below, the tiny beings busily working at good pace. Her amber eyes then moved behind the spellbound gates, which hid Treya from human sight, and saw hundreds of Dovebloods practicing their magic peacefully._

_They were elegant, tranquil creatures and they'd all grown used to magically wielding the earth's elements for practical chores. Tamina noticed one washing pots via generating a stream of fresh water in midair and another was drying those dishes by creating a gentle–yet sturdy–whirlwind that picked up the wet pots, ran them through the vortex of air and placed them down perfectly dry. _

_Some Dovebloods practiced self-defence with each other. Using torrents of light generated by the sun to make fire balls, they'd manipulate the elements to their own accord in almost a dance of battle. In Treya, peace was kept and Dovebloods would rarely quarrel. Alas, the outside world was somewhat different and there was always a battle to divide or an innocent to defend. _

"_Tamina?" Pandora repeated carefully, nudging Tamina's shoulder and her big sister jumped._

_Tamina met Pandora's innocent, chestnut brown eyes and smiled warmly. Pandora's hair was thick, straight and ash-blonde and her skin was pale and delicate. She was also petite, slender, and a few inches shorter than the other three sisters. Pandora was considered the youngest of the Four. _

_All four sisters were entirely different. Antheia had skin of a moonless midnight, Pandora of vanilla ice-cream, Tamina of a rich sunset and Thalassa of polished copper. Yes, their appearances were extremely diverse and they weren't born of the same mother, though they'd called each other sisters for centuries. Antheia's origin was considered African, Pandora's European, Thalassa's Hawaiian and Tamina's Caribbean. _

_Alas, nothing was ever clear with the four pieces of _Mother Nature_. _

"_Oh, I'm sorry...my thoughts ran away with me again," Tamina apologised, blinking._

_Pandora frowned questioningly. "Is something bothering you, sister?"_

"_No, of course not. You know me, Pandora; I'm always like this at wintertime. My powers go into hibernation for three months and I become tired from spring's lack of usage. I guess, I am just charging my batteries in a sense."_

_Pandora nodded understandingly, smiling and placing a kiss on her big sister's temple. "Very well."_

_Tamina sighed. "When will Antheia return home again?"_

"_March," Pandora replied with a bright smile. "And then you can go out into the world and start blooming the Northern Hemisphere while Thalassa will begin shedding autumn over the Southern. Only a few more weeks, Tamina."_

"_I miss her," Tamina whispered wearily._

"_And we will all miss you when you leave, too, sister," Pandora smiled with glistening eyes._

_Tamina couldn't have asked for three more beautiful soul sisters. They were all gentle and caring, with not an ounce of judgment to ever cast. And to think she would've been the wife and queen of Caius Volturi for nearly half a millennia by now. The very notion of it all made her sick! However, Tamina smiled in return. "I can visit Dusk again and see how she fairs with her newfound powers."_

"_Ah, yes, your descendant," Pandora nodded in recollection. "When did you last speak with her?"_

"_Nearly a week ago," Tamina said with a sigh. "She's been suffering terribly and I wish I could help her more. But, I fear, if I teach her too much...I won't be concentrating on my main priority, which is springtime."_

"_Perhaps she could help you begin spring," Pandora suggested eagerly. "You'd have help, company and be able to teach the poor thing how to defend herself a little better. I've seen her through our mirror and she seems so...helpless."_

"_Dusk isn't exactly helpless," Tamina countered calmly. "She's merely...overly cautious."_

_Pandora nodded heavy-heartedly, approaching Tamina's door and exiting her room just as quietly. "Maybe. Well, goodnight, sister. Sleep peacefully and wake me if you have any more bad dreams. I'll write them down for you."_

_Silence settled over Tamina's surroundings and she swiftly noticed that the sun was setting, too, casting a calm eeriness over Treya. Dovebloods were gathering their things and readying for nightfall. Some ventured into the outside world to fetch herbal supplies and others shared supper. Tamina didn't feel like joining her sisters in the woodlands, where they'd assemble and eat._

"_You're having bad dreams again?" A smooth, velvety voice announced himself with a curious question and emerged from the corner of Tamina's chambers. "I still reminisce the nights when I'd watch you sleep in my arms by the river. I envy your immortality. You sleep and eat and can reproduce and you do not age a day!"_

_Tamina recognised his Greek, vampiric accent instantly. She didn't need to glimpse his pale, distinctive features to know it was him. Nor did she have to touch his silky, snow-white, shoulder-length hair – she'd weaved her fingers through his platinum-blonde mane enough times to recall every defined detail. _

"_It has been a long time, Tamina," Caius smiled at his last chance of a peaceful, just life. __As usual, the last flash of humanity would strike up in his motionless nature whenever he'd notice Tamina's chest rise and fall with oxygen and life and he'd marvel at her natural, olive skin which seemed iridescent within the sunset's blinding rays. _

_Amber met ruby when their eyes locked._

_His graceful, angelic appearance of three millennia hadn't shifted an inch since Tamina last laid eyes on him. Caius's eyes had returned to blood-red, as she expected of him to do. He had no willpower against the sweet temptation of human blood. "Immortality comes with a price, some more dearer than others of course," Tamina's words were bittersweet and her expression was kind with a cruel manner. "And it has been a long time, Caius."_

_The Volturi king blurred towards the Doveblood queen in less than a heartbeat, clasping her delicate hands in his. Gazing down at the simple, silver, stainless band around her ring finger, Caius marvelled at how long it had been on. Against her olive skin, Tamina's wedding ring was brilliant and vividly pale...and Caius never regretted that single century of married bliss. Though they were no longer considered married, love eternally bloomed between the two ancients. _

"_What are you doing here?" She asked._

"_The werewolves have declared war against our kind. We need to gather as many troops as possible. I know you have a mortal descendant who is connected to the shape-shifters. They could win us this war, Tamina. I need your help."_

"_You wish me to help you slaughter hundreds of men?" Tamina raised her eyebrows. "It seems the centuries of our separation have tainted your memory of me, Caius. My goal is to stop your wretched feuding with the Children of the Moon. Remember, last time-"_

"_This isn't like last time, Tamina!" Caius exclaimed forcefully. "Where we threaten a fearsome battle and yet not a drop of blood or ash is shed. There _will_ be a war. Ask any being with promotions on this planet! A war is haunting our near distant futures and lives will be lost. Hundreds, Tamina, including mine."_

_A breath caught in Tamina's throat and her chest tightened agonisingly. Yes, the immortal couple hadn't been together in seven centuries – being apart kept them sane, but loosing each other eternally was a pain neither could handle. "What...?" She whispered, her voice broken, shards of her broken heart cascading from her eyes._

"_All immortal kinds will be revealed. We will be forced to come out of hiding."_

_Tamina's bottom lip began to quiver and she looked away from her husband, with her mind swarming. "My dreams...the nightmares. I didn't want to believe any of it, but I should've known better. I dreamt the Volturi had fallen and you...you left me. You were killed with a Doveblood's stake, y-you all were. I don't think I'd ever woken up so terrified. Caius, this _can't_ happen! Mortal ignorance is what keeps our world balanced."_

"_Persia will expose their kind! And who knows what race will follow – the Kingdom of Marilia, Tatiana's Realm, the Dragon-bloods?" Marilia was a mermaid kingdom hidden in cavernous ravines of the ocean and Tatiana's Realm was the magically veiled world of fairies. "Tamina, we vampires are not fighting for power or control. We are fighting to keep the immortals concealed. You must help us."_

"_I will not assist you, Caius!" Tamina snapped breathlessly. "I will, however, inform Marilia and Tatiana of Persia's decision and they will choose how to keep hidden. If the werewolves reveal themselves, it doesn't mean a war will immediately break loose. Caius, think rashly – at least try to reason with the werewolves."_

"_They are our sworn enemies, Tamina, and you expect us to be nice when their greatest defences are up? How irrational and naive are _you_, exactly?" Caius demanded incredulously and rather rhetorically._

_Tamina glared into her husband's condescending eyes, looking upon her if she didn't know the first thing of battle strategies. She felt an urge to haul him away with some mystical force, perhaps crash him into the wall with a little jolt of magic to keep him in line. _

_That passion she'd often given into so long ago–times when she'd channel her frustration into angry outbursts of magic that could've left a human crushed–was strong in Tamina's veins and she was ready to raise her hands and let the white beams of light strike the vampire down. Alas, the peacekeeping queen decided against her defensive approach and sighed wearily. She wasn't three hundred years old anymore..._

_Turning away from Caius, Tamina's mind was busy calculating the steps she'd have to take to protect her people and her sisters _and_ her descendants. She swallowed audibly, beginning to pace the room with Caius watching her vigilantly. Her eyes were dark, filled with unease and fret. _

"_Don't do anything yet," She finally announced, peering up at Caius gravely. "Don't attack or kill or plunder _yet_. At least let us try, Caius. Let the Dovebloods try to make the Children of the Moon see sense. Queen Lira Orion is a knowledgeable woman with a family and two daughters. She'd never put her people at such risk. She wants peace...unlike her father, King Rafael. And mortal ignorance is what keeps her youngest daughter safe." _

"_Do as you wish, Tamina," Caius shrugged nonchalantly, giving her a knowing half-smile. "But my brothers and I will do as we see fit when the time comes. I, too, have loved ones I hope to protect," He gave her a pointed look and Tamina knew Caius was referring to her. Tamina's heart–battered and broken after so many decades of adoring and trusting and despising and separating from him–fluttered ever so slightly at the feeling Caius's protective eyes cast over her. _

* * *

**Dusk Malveya's POV  
14****th**** of January**

Reality caught up with me once I bashed my head against the closed elevator doors from backing up too many steps. My hand shot to the elevator buttons and I pushed **UP** as subtly as I could, keeping my face blank of expression. The doors opened and I instantly stepped inside, relieved with eyes wide.

As soon as I tore away from our handshake, Sienna's features looked totally human again...just as I'd feared. Though, she seemed confused with my sudden display of silent caution. Did she honestly think I couldn't see what was underneath her skin-deep mask? Did she even know I was a Doveblood? Lord, I _couldn't_ let Jacob tell her or Sienna would have me for dinner this evening!

However, those topaz orbs were etched into my mind and I couldn't make myself believe that golden eyes were capable of torture. Jacob had informed me on numerous occasions that topaz eyes meant they were vegetarian vampires and caused no harm to humans. It was red-eyed vampires that chilled me to the bone. Those icy, lustful rubies made of blood were deathly...

Alas, Sienna was a vampire that looked human and meant only one thing: _she drank from human Dovebloods._

"Dusk, are you alright?" Jacob asked worriedly and frowned.

"Yeah," I blinked rapidly, swallowing down the fear in my voice. If this were the movies, people would've thought my words comical! "Yeah...I-I'm fine. I'm really, _really_ good. I'm...I'm going to check on my mother now. Uh, it was nice to see you again, Sienna. And, Jacob...I-I..." Stating that _I'd be brutally butchering him for dropping this irrevocable bombshell into our lives_ would've been a bit of a harsh remark, wouldn't it? "I'll talk to you when we can..._talk_."

A flash of severe dread sprang through Jacob's eyes and he nodded wordlessly as the elevator doors closed. Sienna smiled tightly and I returned the gracious expression, only to callously glare when the silver polished doors closed before me and I was left alone, cursing Jacob out in my thoughts.

* * *

"Dusk, what's wrong?" My mother demanded as soon as I burst into her room with a heated expression. I huffed furiously, my fists clenching and growled under my breath. I stormed towards the windowsill beside my mother's bed and slumped down next to her. Her eyes widened when she noticed how flushed and flustered I was. She clasped my hand immediately, squeezing it subtly.

"Its Jacob's birthday," I muttered with narrowed eyes, staring out of the room's window.

"His birthday _today_?" My mother repeated in surprise. "When did he tell you?"

"He didn't tell me," I hissed and my teeth gritted. "Sienna Swan did."

"Sienna, Zachary's half-sister," Mum's eyebrows shot up. "She's here in the hospital?"

"How do you know about her?" I exclaimed, shooting my mother a hurt expression.

"Sue talks about her all the time. I remember Sienna, yes...but she disappeared after you turned eight and I never got to thank her for taking such good care of you. Where is she now?"

Panic welled up in my eyes and my thoughts screamed '_vampire'_ again. "Mum, I don't think you should bother Sienna. She's...uh, changed," I blurted out desperately.

"How so? Didn't she tell you it was Jacob's birthday? I think that's a very nice gesture, Dusk," Mum smiled genuinely.

My stare became a glare and my gritted teeth tightened. Apprehension flowed as I went through acceptable excuses I could throw at my mother. If there was one thing I couldn't possibly let happen, it was letting a vampire look my family straight in the eyes. "I-I guess..." I murmured thoughtfully. "Maybe...but I just think-"

"Why is she here anyway?" Mum queried curiously. "Sue told me she moved up to Alaska with her sister, Bella, and stepbrother Seth. Is she here for a sick relation? Oh, I hope everyone's alright! Maybe I should call Sue..."

"I'm sure everything's fine, Mum," I assured with a soft smile. "And I don't know why Swan's here, but I think you need your rest and-" I looked down at Mum's bedside table to find a thick book with the title _**Big Book of Baby Names. **_"-what is that?"

Mum followed my gaze and grinned in acknowledgment, picking up the book and placing it in her lap. "Oh, well, since I'm three months now...I decided that I should start looking for names. Your father doesn't want anything to do with it, of course, but I know I want a name decided before the baby's born."

I blinked, swallowing back the sudden fear of losing my mother again, and smiled awkwardly. What was I supposed to say? The doctors always reminded my mother that she wouldn't be able to make it by her last semester. The cancer in her lungs would be too toxic to the rest of her body. What was I supposed to say? _Nothing_, I decided, and went with that conclusion. But my distant, uncomfortable smile remained.

"If it is a boy, I want a biblical name like your brothers'," Mum continued. "However, if it's a girl, I want a very unusual name...like you and your sister's. Alas, I haven't been able to find anything really gripping. I want a name that describes my pregnancy and birth."

"_Death_, then? That's a very unusual name which explains your pregnancy well."

My mother glared crossly and snapped, "That's not funny, Dusk."

My mother's irritated, baby-blue eyes–rimmed with sadness and grief and fear–forced me to apologise for my smartass remark. I was usually a considerate person, but sometimes my stubbornness dragged me out of line. "I'm sorry, Mum...that was really mean of me. I shouldn't be so cruel to my little sibling."

Mum smiled at my gentle words and lifted her singlet top to expose her ever so slightly swollen belly. "And I'm starting to show now. A little bean bump, Dusk. See?"

Mum's statement rang true. There was a little protrusion in my mother's lower abdomen, indicating that the baby was growing well. I was thrilled to see the first signs of my little brother or sister, though it also frightened me. When tears threatened my eyelashes, I couldn't dictate whether they were tears of heartbreak or joy. "Wow, beautiful. I never noticed how amazing it is until now. There's something blooming in there."

Mum bit her lip and nodded, placing a hand at the bottom of her abdomen and laughing softly. Her fingers affectionately patted her tummy and I could see the glint of excitement in her eyes. I truly respected my mother for her strength and courage. "Hmm, _Bloom_. That's a nice girl's name. What do you think, Dusk?"

"Bloom is also the name of a fairy from the show _Winx Club_, Mum," I smirked, rolling my eyes.

"I remember that show!" Mum laughed musically. "But, hey, you share your first name with a vampire from _Skulduggery Pleasant_," My body tensed at that fact...no matter how fictional that supernatural series was. "Matthew loves that series, you know, he reads it religiously! Your father will have to get him the following novel soon. Though, _Bloom_ would fit the situation. Her big sister's a bit of a fairy, right?"

I shrugged as nonchalantly as I could. "I guess you could call me a fairy. I prefer it to _witch_."

Mum frowned at my thoughtful expression. "I never got to ask how you're going with all of that. Being a...a _Doveblood_. That's what they're called, right? I never really asked your grandmother much about that stuff. To be honest, it chilled me to the bone. No one's trying to hurt you anymore, right?"

Words faltered and lies threatened my still lips. Telling Mum the truth would mean one more person to protect with anything I could muster. It was hard enough trying to keep Sarah, Joanne and Kallista alive without panicking fretfully.

"No, everything's fine," I forced a smile. "I mean, I think I just want to concentrate on helping you get better though. Sarah-Isabelle is having problems with her biological mother for the first time. And trying to settle things down with Jacob is hard when there's always something threatening to tear us apart again."

"How long have you been together?"

"Barely two weeks," I laughed half-heatedly. "But it feels like two seconds! We never get any, I don't know, real _alone_ time."

"Two to four weeks are the hardest part. Then you go into the honeymoon period. Well, I've only had one man in my life...but that's what I've gathered from more than twenty years of marriage," Mum chuckled. "_And_ from Aria's football flings at school."

I laughed genuinely this time, my heart not feeling so heavy. "Yeah, three weeks is her maximum with a guy. Seriously, that girl goes through guys quicker than Kim Kardashian!"

"Oh, Dusk, don't go cursing _that_ on her!" Mum laughed in unison with me. "She'll never find a stable relationship at that rate. I do like Zachary, though. He's a sweet boy, very respectful and not defined by his disability. I don't want Aria going out with him, though; she'll ruin what they already have. Until Aria's mature enough to understand what love really means, I don't want her going anywhere with him romantically because...Zachary might just might be her match."

"He's quiet," I remarked and tilted my head in thought. "But I respect what he did for Aria. Asking his family for money to buy tickets to fly to Colorado all alone was very brave. There aren't many friends who will go to those lengths."

"Just imagine it – Mrs. Aria Aisha Swan. Has a good ring to it, doesn't it?"

"Mum!" I groaned, incredulous, with a roll of my eyes. "_Seriously_? What grade are you in? Ugh, it must be the pregnancy hormones! Is it weird for a male and female friendship to just remain platonic? Maybe they don't want to get tangled up in this relationship crap!"

My mother frowned. "Are you saying you wish you never wanted this relationship with Jacob?"

I shook my head immediately. "No, of course not! I love Jacob so much...but I just feel lost, too. There's so much he hasn't told me and I feel like he knows everything about me and...and I know nothing about him. It...It's confusing, it hurts me and that makes me feel weak. Every fibre of my being trusts him, yet sometimes I feel like running scared."

"What do you know about Jacob, sweetheart?" Mum asked quietly. "Things only about him."

I didn't need to think twice to remember habits I'd always notice about Jacob. I smiled at the memory of walking into his presence for the second time in BlackSwan's kitchen. With my arm hooked around Sarah's shoulders, I remembered meeting those midnight black eyes and that same spark threatened my untouched heart – even after knowing him a whole of ten minutes.

_Mr Black's tall, manly frame was leaning against the kitchen counter as he read his paper silently – his bulky stature hidden underneath his smart, navy blue suit. He looked up from his paper, his eyes meeting mine, a spark of electricity gliding through our eye contact. He stared at me for a short moment, almost seeming to be considering his words. "She's not company, Imogene," He shrugged nonchalantly. "She's the nanny."_

"He likes black coffee with a fresh newspaper in the morning. He used to drink herbal remedy _tea_, as weird as that sounds," Then again, Imogene had poisoned it with a strange, green gloop that mystically controlled people. I presumed Imogene forced Jacob into compliance. "He has two sisters, I think...who he rarely calls. He lost his mother when he was nine, his father when Sarah was seven and he keeps their ashes in a small, flower garden in the backyard..."

My mother nodded for me to continue, looking intrigued.

"On New Year's Eve, every year, he goes outside and sits with his parents, watching the midnight fireworks in the forest behind his property. He used to wear suits everywhere, but now he just prefers jeans and a t-shirt. And when he's frustrated or upset about something, he locks himself in his garage with the radio blaring and tinkers with his cars to clear his head. He has a habit of keeping things to himself."

Mum seemed lost in thought, frowning. Alas, before she could reply, our conversation was cut off by the clearing of a throat and the awkward knock of a door. Both my mother and I glanced up to see Dad and Jacob standing by the entrance with hesitant expressions.

"Saffron," My father beckoned Mum towards him quietly. "Love, will you come outside for a moment? The doctor wishes to examine you now."

"Who?" Mum questioned suspiciously and arched her eyebrow. "Haven't I seen Dr. Prince already?"

"Uh, no. Dr. Swan, she's visiting from Alaska, has volunteered to scan your illness. She's preparing an ultrasound now, going to take a look at the baby. Jacob was nice enough to request her presence here at the hospital and perform a sonogram, maybe a few more tests. She wants to see if she can help us in our...uh, sticky situation."

Mum sighed and placed her baby book back onto the bedside table. Rising from her bed, still frail and unstable, she let her singlet fall back over her bloated tummy and remarked, "Maurice, I _know_ she'll say what all the others have. She'll mention high risks, statistics and end with medical recommendations that'll traumatise all of us. However, I would like to see _Sienna_ again. It's been such a long time and Sue will get out of kick our reunion. Coming, Dusk?"

I blinked rapidly again and suddenly gripped my mother's arm, desperate to keep her distanced from the vampire. "No! Um, Mum...are you sure you're up to this? I mean, you've been doing so well and this kind of stress might be straining on your lungs and...and eventually your heart," I stammered.

Mum smiled wistfully. "Oh, Dusk, it's just a sonogram and I've learned to block out doctor's advice. But I want you to hear your sibling's heartbeat, though. Please come, honey."

"Wait," Jacob intervened abruptly and my father shot him a threatening look. "I mean, uh, I just need to talk to Dusk for a moment. Then, sure, she can go with you. It's a bit urgent."

I gave Jacob a cold look, my hot anger returned and I said through gritted teeth, "There's nothing to talk about."

"You listen to me, Black-" Dad began angrily, only to have my composed mother place a hand on his chest and smile pleasantly.

Interrupting him, Mum said: "Now, now, Maurice. If Dusk's boyfriend needs to talk with her, then let him. I'm sure it's important and it'll only take a moment, right?"

Jacob nodded immediately. "Of course, Mrs. Malveya. I won't take up too much of her time at all."

"Oh, good," Mum smiled graciously with a Mona Lisa disposition shadowing her real thoughts and clasped Dad's hand, leading my fuming father out of the hospital room and down the hall silently.

Jacob sighed in relief, closing his eyes and seeming to compose himself in merely a moment. Discretely shutting the door once my parents left, Jacob opened his eyes and peered at me from across the room. I stood up and was irritably glaring at him with the volcano of a mood.

"Dusk, let me explain," He began with a surrendering gesture.

"Explain what?" I exploded, suddenly furious and overwhelmed with impulsive emotions.

"Look, I asked Sienna to come because she's a doctor and a damn good one."

"And she's a _vampire_, Jacob!" I added, throwing my head back. "You invited a vampire into Forks when you know the last thing I want to do is drag my family into our mess. And you do just that because she's a doctor?"

Jacob stepped forward a few paces. "Dusk, I promise, the last I want to do is bring your family into everything that's happening. But Sienna Swan is an amazing person with phenomenal gifts. I asked her to come because...because your mother is on death-row and I only know _one_ person who might actually cure her without using any sort of magic. Isn't that what you wanted?"

"I don't want a vampire going anywhere near my family!" I bit back.

"Even if she saves your mother from death?" Jacob's voice rose noticeably. "I tell now, Dusk, if I could've asked a vampire to save my mother from that car crash when I was nine, I would have done it in less than a second! Sienna is a good person – she's...she's actually remarkable. She never wanted to be a monster and she's not. She's _not_ a monster and I've just realised that recently. Dusk, Sienna can help your mother and she said she'd try even harder for us. Just give her a chance, please?"

The sting of jealousy in my heart was hard to ignore when I saw Jacob's eyes soften dreamily at the mention of Swan. "But she drinks Doveblood, Jacob. Doesn't that...worry you? She's killed innocent people for a mere mask of humanity! Does that matter to you? Or is seeing your long lost friend more important?" I didn't mean to be harsh, but the sharp note in my tone was hard to ignore.

"Dusk, what are talking about? Sienna is in the Cullen Clan, which means she's a vegetarian...drinks only animal blood, remember? She didn't even know witches existed until I explained Dovebloods and Dragon-bloods. She doesn't know the affects of drinking it, either."

I gaped at him, puzzled. "Then...then why does she look human? When I shook her hand, like always, I saw the vampirism underneath."

"Oh...well, being a Doveblood must mean you can cut through her visual illusions. I never notice her vampirism anymore. It helps with talking to her, you know? She's getting really good at shielding herself."

"_Illusions_?" I repeated bewilderedly.

"Sienna has a special, mental _gift_...like her sister, Bella. Very rare in the vampire world. She can cast different facial illusions over herself and pretend to be someone else. It's amazing, actually. Most of the time she looks like herself...except she portrays herself as the Sienna before she was changed into a vampire. She doesn't enjoy being a leech and appearing human is her only escape, I guess. The Cullens are really supportive but..." He trailed off, averting his gaze.

I suddenly felt like a terrible fool. I bit my lip, sensing the urge to apologise to Sienna for my standoffish behaviour. Flashing back to the kind and sweet Sienna of my past, I decided that she wouldn't be capable of such treachery. Sienna was a good person, yes, and wanting to appear human made sense in the vampire world now.

Come to think of it, maybe that's why some vampires drank Doveblood. Not only to camouflage themselves in the human world, but to also revive the memories of not being a monster. Looking into the mirror and seeing an ordinary person may pose as some kind of hope or reassurance that they weren't actually the devil reincarnate.

"Did you honestly think I'd let a Doveblood drinking vampire come within even a foot of you without ripping his head off, Dusk?" Jacob smirked.

"That'd be impossible, Jacob," I _tsked_ with a raised eyebrow, "You wouldn't know the difference between a human and vampire. What if you ripped off the wrong head?"

"That's what terrifies me the most. The fact that–while with all my gifts and heightened senses and mighty strengths–I'm in love with the one woman who can make my performance on the task of protecting mankind _imperfect_. Your blood can trick my kind. We can miss them now, you know. It'll catch on–drinking Doveblood, I mean–and soon we shape-shifters will be useless. You'll be in the worst kind of danger yet and I won't be able to protect you anymore. Appearing _inhuman_ is their biggest fault and now that's gone."

The weakness in Jacob's words was strong and his vulnerability made me sad. I frowned and closed the space between us, reaching up to stroke his cheeks. Jacob's eyes closed at the sensation of my gentle touch on his skin and he breathed in soothingly. "Jacob?" I whispered softly, beckoning him from his wistful trance and his eyes fluttered open. "You never seemed worried about my protection before we found out about each other."

"There was no reason to," He sighed. "You were so normal, so human. I thought there was nothing to be afraid of. Its Sarah-Isabelle, her safety has always been my main priority. Vampires know I have a daughter and I've hunted down a lot of leeches in my time, crumbling a lot of partnerships. The mates of whom I've killed have always wanted their revenge on me and their only option worth destroying is Sarah. I know what you are now...and so do my enemies. I mean, I have a kid who's the lost princess of some ancient empire and my imprint is one of the last mortals of her kind! I wonder how long I have...with both of you nowadays."

I was glad Jacob shared this with me, for the sense of understanding settled in my heart and I smiled fondly. "I, too, am supposed to protect innocents. And so are you, Jacob. We were both born to do that. Finding each other was destiny's gift to us for our sacrifices. We can be scared about losing each other, but that can't stop us from living our lives. We just have to go back to doing our jobs as stably as we can. Now, why didn't you tell me it was your birthday today? We could've done something nice."

Jacob averted my gaze again, swallowing audibly. "I don't know..." He trailed off.

"Yes, you do," I insisted. "And I want to know why. Does something about this bother you?"

"No," He shook his head. "I just...you've been so consumed with worry about your mother and her baby and Sarah-Isabelle and the dangers lurking in the future for her...and even your own magic. I guess, I just decided it'd be best if I kept something so pointless to myself. Save you even more stress. I mean, age _is_ just a number."

"How is celebrating your life stressful and pointless, Jacob?" I demanded, wide-eyed.

"I don't age, Dusk. Not while I still phase anyway," He stated solemnly. "I've been twenty-five-years-old for eight years now."

I was jolted with surprise. "Well...at least I won't have to worry about people thinking you look too old for me."

"I'm mentally thirty-three," He rolled his eyes.

I sighed wearily, saddened by my realisation. "I wish you didn't come to Forks with me now. I had a feeling this'd be a bad idea. You're missing your birthday with your daughter! I'm sure Sarah misses you," I covered my face with my hands shamefully. "Ugh...I am the most horrible, selfish imprint-"

"Dusk, please don't do this," Jacob pleaded, bringing my face up from my hands.

"I am!" I groaned. "It's bad enough I didn't even know your date of birth. Do you know mine?"

"26th of November," He replied instantly.

"See, exactly. My middle name?"

"Agraciana. Do you know mine?"

"_Ephraim_," I smiled proudly. "I do know _some_ things about you."

"There's not much to know about me actually. I'm really very plain," He smirked.

"Oh, yes..._definitely_. In an Alpha shape-shifting, extraordinary car inventing, bizarre double imprinting, undercover princess parenting sort of way," I countered with sarcastic grin. "But...I-I'm sorry I never asked you about your birthday," I whispered calmly. "And I'm sorry I overreacted about Sienna earlier. I've been a feel wreck lately."

Jacob smiled down at me, pulling me to his chest. In his eyes, there was nothing to forgive. "Honestly, Dusk, we haven't been given any real time to get to know each other perfectly. I wanted to know every single detail about your life as soon as I met you, but I knew I'd have to wait and see what you tell me within your own time. Maybe we just need to keep on waiting."

_Jacob is right,_ I realised.

"Happy birthday then," I uttered before pressing my tender lips to his and smiling into the kiss.

He thumb caressed my neck, feeling my drumming pulse beneath his touch, and his lips responded delightfully fast. Everything I ever really wanted was right there in front of me. I hummed elatedly into the soft, pleasant kiss. My eyes were shut tight, though the scorching colour of love flies past my eyelids in shades of red.

His arms tightened around my curves, almost lifting me off the ground, and my lips reacted fiercely. I wasn't skinny and nothing about my figure was bony or thin. My mother called my body shape soft when she hugged me_: supple and kindly_. Admittedly, I was _soft_ – my figure was defined and I'd never noticed how much someone could enjoy the feel of a woman's curves until I felt Jacob's arms around me, roaming my figure hungrily, as if he yearned to feel the tender skin underneath.

Alas, every blissful moment must end – some more painfully than others of course. This moment, unfortunately, ended painfully. Or rather, it ended with a sharp ache that lashed through my brain and caused a cry to erupt from my lips. I broke away from Jacob as the throbbing proceeded and threw my head back, pressing fingers to my left temple.

"_Dusk_?" Jacob arms tightened around my torso and the world blurred before us and, suddenly, we were thrown into a much colder climate. The abrupt change in temperature made me shiver and cling to Jacob for warmth. He held me closely and I heard the unexpected sound of a wolf's growl in his chest.

"What just h-h-happened?" I demanded of no one in particular, my teeth already beginning to chatter.

"Hello, Dusk. Sorry to interrupt the love-fest. I know you get hardly any time alone nowadays. It must be frustrating for such a young couple," An excruciatingly familiar voice chimed behind me and I spun around with wide-eyes.

There she elegantly stood: stunning in her bear fur coat, chic cashmere dress and blood-red lipstick. Her raven hair fell in long, thick locks and her emerald eyes shone like jewels in the ocean. Her perfectly shaped eyes were, too, as cold as ice..._as well as the gates to a cruel demon's paradise._ Her smile was stone–as if forged by a blacksmith–and her own shadow seemed to cackle at my fear.

Her hand rose into the air and made a graceful, mystical gesture that shot a sharp, green electricity out from her fingers like thunder and lightning. Imogene's powers hissed, as if the snakelike bolts of magic were alive and longing to devour. The green electricity lashed out and clawed along the ground rabidly.

I staggered forward–pressing myself in front of Jacob, gaping down at the green electricity–and found the Nepalese amulet's onyx and opal jewels were gleaming brightly. Onyx and opal, I recalled, were protective gemstones that stopped negative auras from attacking. Of course Imogene's aura was negative, what more could it be?

Raising my hand in defence of her attack, streaming colours of the sunset cascaded from my fingertips and made a circle of transparent gold around Jacob and me. The light was bright in my eyes and Jacob seemed as stunned as I was to have reacted so quickly. Even Imogene–as controlling and manipulative as she was–looked taken aback by my circle of defence.

Her flaming, green snakes of evil cowered and leapt away from my light in hasty terror. I felt Jacob tense behind me, his chest tight with anticipation. A protective arm slipped around my waist and I felt him pull me closer. He even seemed terrified of my magic, as well as Imogene's.

_What the hell is _she_ of all people doing here? _

As if reading my mind, Jacob's lips lowered to my ear and he murmured carefully, "And maybe I invited Imogene to Forks as well. Okay, maybe I think we should talk to her. Maybe make a deal. If Sienna can't cure your mother, maybe Imogene is our last resort. Maybe you should calm your powers and let her speak. Dusk...?" Jacob's voice grew timid and something fearsome enveloped my powers.

_Maybe, maybe, maybe, maybe_ – that's all there is now! There was nothing definite...nothing really decided in my life apart from the present actions we all committed. Anger boiled, crackling hot, and surfaced to my hands as my bubble of heavenly light transpired into fierce, devilish flames. The blaze that circled us rapidly grew higher as my fist–the one baring my charmed, Nepalese bangle–clenched and my eyes narrowed.

While defending us from Imogene, the fire still polluted the air with something more than toxic gas and smoke. It polluted the atmosphere with my anger: the overwhelming sense of distrust and dread. And I felt Jacob choking breathlessly from my internal pain. _Good_, I decided. He'd been keeping things from me and I didn't feel like being open-minded. Asking Imogene Brooklyn to come to Forks was deadly – not only for my family, but was the entire city.

* * *

**A/N: ****Don, don, don...what do you think about the unpleasant visit to the happy couple? **

**Thank you for your supportive reviews, I wouldn't be able to do it without you:D I'm sorry I haven't update in almost three weeks...but end of year schoolwork is horrendous to the state of mind. I'd actually finished this chapter two weeks ago...but didn't have the mental strength to edit and post. **

**Oh...and who else saw BDPT2 last month! I did, it is the most AMAZING movie yet:D The special effects are astounding and everyone's acting has evolved.**


	5. Room of Strangers

**Chapter Five: Room of Strangers  
Sienna Swan's POV  
14****th**** of January **

"**In the words of Ten News**_–The Blacks refuse to leave to the house while the public are demanding answers from the infamous car businessman, Jacob Black. Every guest from that terrible, terrible massacre gave a different statement...and it seems they range from a crazy, bloodthirsty cult to a pack of massive, mutant wolves. Sixteen people were killed–all _strangely_ drained of blood–and thankfully no children. Colorado is in a state of horror as we grieve the loss of sixteen and 82 injured."_

The wide, moving images came to a close as my fingers pressed the off button on the remote. I sighed and leaned back into the leather seat behind me, my eyes moving back to trace the lines of words within the book I held.

"Bloodthirsty _cult_ my ass!" Emmett chuckled as he rapidly typed on his laptop.

I glanced up at him momentarily, an uncontrollable smirk crossing my face. We all sat in the open living room, our numerous activities keeping us silent and entertained.

"What has he got himself into this time?" Rose grumbled with a dark spark in her tone, the irritation echoing out of her voice. Even after all these years, she still had no tolerance for a wolf's presence.

"Probably some car deal with another supernatural creature. You know him...he tends to stick around with the same crowd," Bella sighed wearily, snuggling into Edwards arm as he read a book on the topic of the next apocalypse.

I breathed calmly, still staying silent and attempted to zone myself into my book as Edward had. But thoughts and memories circled my head constantly, and no matter how hard I tried to forget, something always reminded me of things that I had now lost; of the people that I had now lost.

I slapped my book shut and stood up in unhuman speed, walking out of the room as these overwhelming emotions started to irritate me. You'd think a vampire would be able to deal with such human feelings...but she couldn't.

"I have to get ready for work," I murmured softly, knowing all could hear the words I'd uttered. A frown started making its way across my forehead as I heard my family's conversation from downstairs.

_"Poor thing," _Esme voiced sadly. _"She can do better than him anyway," _Rosalie added offhandedly. _"When will she forget about him…?" _mysister, Bella, whispered with an unhopeful tone. _"Renesmee and Seth's relationship surely can't help with her pain," _Edward stated solemnly._ "Sienna's not the jealous kind, Edward, and you know that. She's happy for her niece," _Esme countered.

I growled viciously, slamming my bedroom door shut; the entire house slightly shaking from the unnecessary force I used. I couldn't take it anymore, none of it! These constant reminders – television commercials, chat show interviews and now crazy talk about his New Year's Eve event that went suspiciously _wrong_. For fifteen years, I'd managed to block him out; with difficulty, but it was done. Now, it seemed he was everywhere I turned and I couldn't even keep him out of my own house while the stupid TV was on.

I looked up momentarily, sharply taking in a breath of air as my reflection stared back at me from across the room. My ability to deceive the eyes which fell upon me would never work when my temper rose. Glaring at me was a pale, gold-eyed girl that I tried my best to hide away from. Seeing _her_ reminded me of what I'd given up. Everything...

I shut my eyes and calmly breathed in and out. And when I released my sight from darkness again, I was content to see my tanned skin and green eyes in substitute of my true identity. My gift was the only way I managed to look at myself anymore; it made me forget who and what I actually was inside.

I was different from other vampires; I held the gift of mischief and trickery. My ability could physically alter my appearance into anything or anyone I wished to look like. I used it upon myself to appear as I did when I was human, which enabled me to stay in the one home for as long as I needed because my aging could be modified when necessary, too.

My rare skills made sense to be hosted by myself. I had been an exceptional liar and excellent at concealing my true feelings when I was human. So, naturally, being changed into a vampire had magnified my talent to deceive.

My gaze fell to the floor and I walked over to my closet, eyes bouncing from one clothe item to another. I changed into an oversized, maroon sweater and dark blue jeans; throwing my leather jacket on top as well. Being a vampire meant I never felt the cold or heat, but it would look a tad peculiar arriving to work in a t-shirt when it was still only the beginning of January.

My shift at the hospital didn't start till 8:00am, but considering my current mood I was gathering that it was better to leave earlier. I had started studying medicine with Carlisle straight out of high school. I was regarded as the best in my field, certified in OB/GYN, specializing in Maternal/Fetal Medicine; fetal surgery, neonatal surgery, pediatric surgery and medical genetics.

At first, being in an atmosphere where blood is at every corner was one of the hardest things I'd ever had to overcome. But the thought of drinking from another made me sick to the core, and helped push my thirst to the back of my mind. My thirst for blood never bothered me anymore. When I needed to feed, I found either a mountain lion or deer that wandered in the woods. Human blood revolted me; I never had and never would drink it.

The cool wind felt fresh and clean against my skin as I rode my bike down the road; the scent of pine and the wilderness filled me and refreshed my thoughts as I left the house. Not completely letting me forget about previous events, but shifting my concentration to something other than _him._

For the last 7 years, Alaska had been home to me and my family. I felt at peace whilst living here, it was a very serene and friendly environment that we all felt very comfortable in. Although, I still found myself visiting Forks every couple of months. No matter how hard I tried, I was still extremely connected to my childhood town; memories always bringing me back to where this all started.

Though I'd fully accepted myself after all these years, there was not a single day that I wished I'd chosen my heart over my head. The consequence of my choices lingered within me; the bleeding wound never fully closing even after the long period of time that had passed. I chose not to talk to anyone about my past, it felt like a stab in the heart when the subject was raised. But being at the hospital blocked out my negative feelings; a reason why I thought I liked working so much.

Entering the hospital, I made my way to the second level; flashing my ID card at the security as I passed through the reception. I walked down the hallways to the 'Attending change rooms', opening the door and expecting no one to be inside.

"So, you're having a bad morning, too?" I heard a voice to the right of me. Stephen Holloway; Head of Plastics sat in the corner of the change room rubbing his tired eyes. Usually, if one of us were in early it either meant we needed extra money or we were trying to avoid something outside of the hospital.

"Got that right," I sighed, sitting on the bench and removing my jacket. I stripped down and changed into my uniform, slipping on my white jacket and stethoscope last.

"Shouldn't you be working?" I questioned Stephen with a smirk as I tied my sneakers up.

"My creepy interns are stalking me," he complained, grimacing.

I couldn't help but let out a laugh and shake my head, amused at his comment. "They're interns, Stephen, they're here to _learn_. Learn from _you _to be exact, stalking you is part of their course," I rolled my eyes.

"No, there's this one girl–_Mary_, I think...and she tried to seduce me in the supply room the other day! All this weird talk about how she was sick and needed _fixing_ up," I couldn't even look at him as I was beside myself, laughing.

"What am I missing?" Addie walked in, obviously finished with her shift as her jacket was already off when she entered the change room.

"Stephen's intern likes him," I smiled, entertained by the situation. Already being here had me forgetting about the last few days. I hadn't laughed in such a long time, and I felt like myself once I started working.

"She doesn't like me...she's _stalking_ me!" He exclaimed with a scared look upon his face.

"They get stranger every year. Who the hell would go for Holloway anyway?" Addie muttered with sarcasm dripping from her voice. My laughs died down, but a grin was still plastered across my face.

"See ya, guys," I waved, opening the door to enter the hallway.

"Oh, Sienna!" Addie called out as I was about to leave. I turned back, rising my eyebrows at the sound of my name.

"Chief needs to see you, said it was urgent," she said casually. I instantly frowned and grew curious as to why I was needed. I thanked Addie and said goodbye to the two before leaving and taking the elevator to the top floor of the hospital where the Chief's office was.

I knocked lightly on the door and waited for a response. "Come in," A deep voice beckoned.

I pushed open the door, revealing a space to poke my head through. "You wanted to see me, Chief?" I said, still searching for an answer as to why I was here.

"Ah, Dr Swan. Come in, sit down," he gestured me into the office. I smiled gratefully and entered, closing the door behind me. I made my way over to the plush, emerald green chair in front of his desk and took my seat facing him.

"Rough morning?" he smiled sympathetically.

I nodded with a slight smile, shrugging of his concern. The Chief's name was actually Richard Maloney. He was a great doctor, teacher and had many years of experience behind him. I looked up to him for a lot of things, and respected him greatly. "Not in trouble am I, Richard?" I asked.

He grinned and took of his glasses, setting down the file he was scanning over."You're one of the good ones," he laughed. "No, I called you here to inform you of a patient that I need you to look after. Your presence has been requested down in Forks, Washington."

I sat up straight, suddenly more interested in the conversation. "Forks? Why am I needed down there?" I perked up. I was truly open to helping out anyone that needed me, but I was confused as to why my expertise was needed. There were plenty of great doctors down in Washington, weren't there? Why did I have to go?

Richard's smile started to fade as he filled me in about the situation. "The patient is a woman...unfortunately suffering from lung cancer. She's not a smoker, though, which makes the case a little more puzzling. Cancer of the lung is rare in non-smokers, but not impossible. The oddest detail is that the patient's father died from lung cancer just last year and was also a non-smoker."

My shoulders slouched at his sullen words. Cancer was one of the illnesses I hated witnessing whilst being a doctor. It took people so fast and sometimes there was nothing you could do about it. No matter how good a doctor you are, sometimes fate must take those it wants.

"She's also pregnant. Her hormones are amplifying the brutality of her illness and she's too far along in pregnancy to abort the child now without causing bodily harm. She wasn't planning to anyway, I think; which you must respect in a dying woman," He added after a sorrowful moment. My eyes widened and my hand clasped around my mouth in shock. _That poor family!_ "The requester wanted the best and thinks you are just the doctor for it. As do I, Dr Swan," he stated reassuringly. I looked over him a little worried.

This was a big case to take on by myself. And no matter how many certificates and titles I had, none gave me reassurance that I could fulfil my duty and cure someone. Each year, at least 17,000 thousand people suffer from lung cancer and only 10% of that 17,000 are non-smokers. To be one of those 10%, as well as expecting a baby, must've been the hardest traumas to overcome. And the pregnant patient's non-smoking father died of lung cancer just last year? That unfortunate family must be more stressed than mine!

"You'll fly over in a few hours time. I apologise for such short notice, but the requester called only yesterday evening. Your airfare tickets have been taken care already."

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. Whoever wanted me back in Forks was really desperate; which was reasonable for the dire situation my new patient was in."But, Chief, I have patients here to take care of. I have surgeries, appointments, as well as documents to clear off my agenda for last year," I reminded him apprehensively. Richard waved his hand in the air, giving me a careless gesture.

"All been taken care of. You just go home and pack for your trip. You need to be there as soon as possible. Obviously, she's not in the best shape and is deteriorating without any positive progress." I nodded seriously, taking his words in stride and got up to leave.

"And Dr Swan?" he spoke as I started making my way out. I turned around and looked at him whilst he smiled encouragingly. "You'll do great. I know you will."

I smiled slightly and thanked him. I was about to turn around and leave when a thought circled within my mind."Chief, who requested me in Forks anyway?" I asked inquisitively.

The only time I'd worked in Forks' hospital was years ago when I was training with Carlisle. No one would know how far I've gotten unless they personally knew me, and my father hadn't informed me of anyone being seriously ill. So...who could it be?

"Oh, he's a lovely man, very smart. That car inventor who's always on TV," My heart felt like it had just started to beat again, but _1000X_ faster than it ever had. My eyes widened and I swallowed a gulp of air nervously.

"The car inventor…?" I began slowly. There was only one _car inventor _that I'd see on TV all the time, the same one I tried to avoid seeing as much as possible. All I could do was pray for it not to be him. It couldn't be...it just couldn't.

"Yeah, he owns BlackWolf I&E Companies," Chief smiled cheerily.

_No! No! No! This cannot be happening to me..._

"Jacob Black."

_Crap._

* * *

**Dusk Malveya's POV  
14****th**** of January**

"Oh, calm yourself, Dusk," Imogene rolled her eyes dramatically, making a swift hand gesture that killed off my defensive flames. I was shocked to find she extinguished my Doveblood powers so nonchalantly, as if it was a hobby of hers. Her hand swiftly fell to her side after the fire was swallowed back up into my fingertips and I scowled. "I just came to talk. No need to kick up a fuss. Hey, Jacob, happy birthday,"

Jacob remained silent, though I sensed a wary expression on his face.

I glanced around to find we were standing on the broad balcony of the maternity ward, where most workers and even some patients would have their morning and afternoon cigarette intake. Being outside explained why I was so cold, for I'd left my coat inside Mum's room. Though, it didn't explain why no one had come outside to witness such a display of forceful magic.

I peered into the maternity ward via the glass doors and gasped, astounded. Everything had stopped; most literally. Everything had been frozen in time – some people in mid-step, others closing doors and talking to each other. It was _all_ frozen, not a soul moved into that hospital corridor. I'd only seen such things in movies! The scene appeared as if someone had pressed **PAUSE** on the DVD player and Imogene was presumably that person.

"What did you just do?" I demanded, giving Imogene a spiteful glare.

She put her hands up in defence, clicking her tongue. "Hey, before you try and set me on fire again, I just did us _both_ a convenience. Do you honestly think your parents would like to witness their eldest daughter seemingly setting fire to a hospital with her magical hands? Freezing time is better than wiping more than one hundred memories of a mere few seconds. Don't worry, Dusk, it's not hurting anyone who doesn't know. Once our little chat is over, I'll set time straight again."

"What do you want then, Imogene?" I asked with a sullen poke-face.

Imogene grinned broadly, her blood-red lipstick making her teeth appear as white as pearls – another illusion to enhance her beauty. "Didn't Jacob tell you? He phoned me last night, asking me to pay a visit because your mother has a little _boo-boo_ on her lung. He thought we could make a deal. A deal or something along those lines, maybe with fewer morals?"

"He was wrong," I snapped, "I have nothing in return for whatever you're offering me anyway."

"What I'm offering you, Dusk, is a way out. My magic is very powerful – strong enough to kill _and_ to restore," Imogene's eyes were awfully serious, though the ever present smirk in her features kept me sceptical. "I'm stronger than you. Even with the guidance of Goddess Tamina, you're still a pebble in my shoe."

"Goddess Tamina," I repeated with an arched eyebrow. "You mother must've been well acquainted with _her_. I hear Nadia Brooklyn Carter was a gifted _Doveblood_. And not damned Dragon-blood, like you."

Imogene's eyes held odium for me after mentioning her deceased mother and she replied as if I'd never uttered a scornful word, "Bridget inherited my mother's natural, earthly magic and can't wield it to save her life. I had to make do with conjured enchantments, but I can still break anyone. You've seen me do it with your grandfather, right? I hear he's quite _dead_ nowadays."

My lips pressed into a line and this time my eyes shone of contempt. I couldn't respond, not yet. I wanted to set her on fire again, though I knew that would only leave me with the consequences of immortality. _It isn't worth it, Dusk. Compose yourself, _I assured myself. Using Doveblood magic offensively can bring great dangers to the soul.

"Did you cast a spell on Dusk's mother because we protected Sarah-Isabelle from your plans?" Jacob interrogated with a bitter demeanour. "I know how much you want to destroy the Volturi brothers, Imogene. And gaining control of Lira's empire is the perfect way to do that. But if you want revenge, don't cast it over a pregnant woman who doesn't know a thing about the supernatural!"

Imogene laughed with genuine amusement. "Sorry, guys! I'm afraid it was nature that dealt your mother the death card, Dusk. I don't kill people as often as you think, you know. I didn't give your mother lung cancer, maybe it was just coincidence that I gave your grandfather the same illness."

My jaw tightened and I averted my gaze, dubious. "There are no coincidences in this world."

"You're right," Imogene agreed. "Not in _this_ world. Not in our world – not where your own reflection can respond and that shadow in the corner of your eye is actually a creature hunting your heart. Yes, maybe there were other forces at hand, Dusk. Maybe I am not the only one who has a grudge against your family. You are very despicable," Imogene's words sent shivers down my spine and I was left consumed with the aching sense of threat in my heart. _More enemies? _I thought dreadfully._ More Imogene and Henry Carters?_ "However," Imogene continued furtively. "I never said I _couldn't_ help your mother, Dusk."

"You can?" I raised my eyebrows with sarcasm dripping from my tone. "Oh, praise the Lord! Or do you praise the devil instead? Are you secretly his mistress?"

"If you don't believe me, so be it. Just watch your mother die helplessly then," Imogene shrugged and shot me a wry smile.

I huffed with an irritated expression. "Fine. Hypothetically speaking, of course...say Sienna can't save my mother and _you_ can. And I am very certain Dr. Swan can save my mother! However, I can't believe I'm saying this, what would you want in return for saving my mother if Sienna can't? You don't conjure miracles without a price, Imogene."

"You know me too well, Dusk," Imogene sighed wistfully. "Hmm, actually, it would be something you took from _me_ months ago, when you didn't know of our true forms. I'm sure you remember that _green gloop_, right? The stuff you suspiciously sieved out of Jacob's Indian remedy tea to be inspected by your herbalist grandmother? And I think we both know by now that that rancid-smelling goo wasn't a soothing remedy. It was authentic, genuine compulsion powder; a very powerful, rare and hard to concoct potion.

"I need to sell that concoction to pay off some debts I owe Persia. I sprinkled it into Jacob's milk to gain some more..._control_ over him. And now you have _my_ precious compulsion powder in your possession, Dusk. If you simply give it back to me by the next full moon, I swear on my grandfather's grave that I will save your mother and her unborn child by the following midnight. Hypothetically speaking, of course."

**Flashback: Underneath Those Flashy Smiles – DITD**

_Looking around, I found the bowl was surprisingly exactly where I had left it. Feeling relieved, I approached it quickly, looking over the bowl, staring into the milky substance. I picked up the bowl, sniffing it and taking in its repulsive scent. I grimaced like I did before, feeling the stench sting my senses and making me gag._Don't vomit, Dusk, _I thought in disgust._

_I lifted the bowl above my head, inspecting the very bottom of the clear glass object, which held the of off-milk and that strange, unfamiliar substance...which I couldn't' identify. I stared at the green stuff in disgust and slight worry._

What is that doing there? _I thought in confusion_, how come Mr Black and Imogene say it doesn't smell?_I couldn't even describe the awful stench–it was so bad–I just knew it was highly dangerous to the human body. That green stuff disgustingly sloshed around the bottom of the bowl, making me shiver at its putrid appearance._

_My Jamaican grandmother, Aisha, was a medicinal herbalist who worked with all types of different materials. Grandma Aisha was a very __traditional__ herbalist, who believed in many different Ancient African chemical and herbal methods._

_Usually, she'd be described as the town's scientist, shocking everyone with the things she'd order at the counter in Forks General Store. I think she earned her nickname when she asked the cashier for two expired tangerines, a punnet of florescent mushrooms and a bundle of dark green basil leaves to make '_tincture_.'_

_Yes, my grandmother will definitely be able tell me what this stuff is. For the first time in my life, I was actually glad to have an herbalist as a grandmother. I know I should've let it go...but I truly hadn't seen such a green substance that smelt so bad before. I knew I couldn't live until my curiosity had been put to rest._

**End of Flashback**

* * *

We were left in silence once _she_ left, piercing and undeniably painful. As soon as Imogene disappeared into midair, departing with a promise I couldn't trust, the throbbing in my temple thankfully subsided. However, there was an ache in my heart that worsened within each second I stood close to Jacob.

"How?" I whispered bewilderedly, turning around and peering up at him. "How could you do this? _Again_?"

Jacob appeared blank, his head reeling with the new information we'd just grudgingly discovered. When he eventually snapped out of his daze, he met my bamboozled gape with uncertainty and made the effort to calm my raging nerves. "Dusk-"

I fought the threat of tears, for I had shed too many already. "No!" I shook my head, my chest clenched with panic. "I want to know _how_? How can you do this to us? To me...? How can you summon these people into our lives without even giving me the slightest piece of information?" I cried.

"Imogene may be spiteful and selfish, but she's also powerful. I've known this woman for five years, she's concealed herself for five years, and I know what she is capable of. I may not have known she was a witch, but she _is_ skilled at fixing problems you want to go away. She can save your mother, you heard what she said!" Jacob countered defensively. "Dusk, just think about it-"

"When did you suddenly decide to believe Imogene Brooklyn? After all that she's done to our family, how can you do this?" I turned my gaze towards the balcony exit's window, where I saw the people inside the hospital again. They appeared to have caught up with time, safe and unfazed, and I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Dusk, I'm sorry," Jacob began guiltily, making the anger in my veins all the more heated.

I turned around, glaring into Jacob's eyes: those dark, hollow ravines of despair that used to excite me to the very core. This constant way of life–the terrors of waking up each morning, thinking we'd have to fight through yet another battle–was draining both of us to a point I couldn't express. _We_ were dying, slowly and torturously, and we continued to deny it.

"Don't," I snapped with an unusually short temper. "No more apologies, Jacob."

"Dusk, kiddo?" A voice jolted me from my glower and I turned to see Dad standing with the balcony door open. His expression was confused, though I sensed his eyes were working out everything they needed to. His sharp, dangerous eyes landed on Jacob with hostility.

I forced a crooked smile. "Hey, Dad."

Dad's eyes met mine and he cleared his throat awkwardly. "Your mum's ready in the examination room. Dr. Swan has, uh, organised it all. The ultrasound is on and everything. Aria and the boys and your grandma are in there now. Do you want to see the baby...or-"

"Yes, of course," I interrupted. "I'll be there in a minute."

Dad's eyes bounced suspiciously from Jacob's, then to mine. He seemed cagey for a moment, though eventually complied with the building pressure of this atmosphere. "I'll be waiting outside the room when you come inside. Hurry, kiddo. Since your _boyfriend_ obviously doesn't have the decency to offer you his own coat in the middle of winter, you're going to get chilly quick."

The jab my father made at Jacob's chivalry was quickly overlooked by me, but Jacob seemed offended because we both knew he kept me warm just by standing close. I didn't feel like defending my boyfriend today however. "Thanks, Dad," I nodded and Dad duly disappeared into the hospital ward again.

My mind was so exhausted, swarming with thoughts of Jacob and Sarah-Isabelle and my mother and yet I couldn't bother to say anything else to Jacob himself. The last thing my heart wished to do was hurt the man who held it...but Jacob had wounded me with his actions: so secret, underlying and almost manipulative.

I didn't have the strength to retaliate with arguments and he didn't deserve to be chastised like a child. Jacob knew what he'd done wrong by thoughtlessly keeping me in the dark–his biggest and most vindictive flaw–and my cold shoulder would be punishment enough for the next couple of weeks.

Wearily, I began walking towards the balcony exit with my shoulders slumped and head clustered with the voices of people I thought were out of our lives. Yet, in reality, the one voice of the one person who'd _always_ be in my life was the one voice I didn't want to hear more than any of the others.

"Dusk?" Jacob's voice was so lifeless, I barely recognised it.

"Do me a favour, Jacob-" I whispered dejectedly as I opened the door to the hospital hallway. Keeping my back to Jacob, I requested one simple–yet cruel–thing of him before I closed the door behind me and followed my father into the ultrasound room, where I'd see my baby sibling for the first time in my life. "-don't talk to me for a while..."

* * *

**A/N: Jacob & Dusk's relationship is taking a really 'Wuthering Heights' turn. Whereas, in DITD, it was more **_**Jane Eyre-**_**ish. In CBTS, you'll see the flaws which may have been shadowed in DITD with their relationship. Jake & Dusk obviously love each other very much, but it's hard to hold on when a couple is so strained. **

**Dear readers, I am so very sorry I haven't updated in nearly two months. That is really unlike me, but I just can't find my writing streak right now. You readers can probably feel it while you read, I think. **

**And a big, big, BIG thank you to Liz for writing **_**all**_** of Sienna's POV superbly. If you haven't gone and checked out her amazingly amazing story, readers, go and do it right now! You won't regret it, trust me! It's called "Howl" and it's in New Moon segment right now.**

**Anyway, this chapter is a bit of a sleeper and not much action happened. But there's a lot of conversation and new information to digest. I'm hoping to fit some magical battle drama in soon. I'm not sure where, though. **

**Now, my favourite part: SHOUT-OUTS!**

**T'Mu-Yor**

**Sethluver16**

**Guest**

**nene82743**

**Lizzie ( 96)**

**LilyCullen-Everdeen**

**Peggy - DawnYew2674**

**I Am Switzerland101**

**sindhura**

**I owe you all SO much and thank you, thank you, thank you :D**


End file.
